Errores que cuestan caro
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Cuando la vida de por sí es una tragedia, el amor se convierte en el elixir que permite sobrellevarla de una forma más dulce...¿Qué sucede cuando todo se reduce a una irrevocable condena de muerte? ¿Podrá el corazón más puro sobre la tierra proteger a la persona a la que elegió amar a pesar de las circunstancias?
1. Te amo

Hola mis querid s lectoras y lectores, con esto de la tesis a paso de tortuga es un poco difícil que pueda actualizar Saint Rockers y Paralelamente, mi maestra Melpómene me ha regañado y me tiene encerrada bajo siete llaves en el Monte Helicón, sin más contacto con el mundo que facebook. Estos fics requieren un alto grado de concentración para que queden como me gustan, pero mi naturaleza inquieta me ha hecho aparecer en la página por una razon, no me había dado cuenta pero este 2013 se cumplieron 3 años de que estoy junto a ustedes compartiendo mis locas ideas románticas y 3 es un número importante así que aunque con desfase decidí festejar con un fic largo pero un poco más ligero que los otros de mi pareja favorita de Saint Seiya que como muchos ya saben es Shun y June, como son tres años quiero que hayan tres fics con ellos de protagonistas, los que me leen de hace tiempo saben que Esa Máscara fue el primero y Paralelamente el segundo. Este fic que les traigo constituye un desafío personal primero porque quiero explorar la tragedia a fondo, aunque como ya saben ningún capítulo me queda para cortarse las venas, segundo normalmente escribo a mano en varios cuadernos y de ahí transcribo al pc mientras hago las corrrecciones de las escenas, este fic lo escribo directamente en el pc por eso me salen pocas páginas y bueno dejemos el blabla de lado para que disfrten la lectura.

Como siempre recomendaciones para leer este fic, si son alérgicos al romance y a lo dulce o padecen diabetes absténganse de leer, también si no les gusta esta pareja, no sufran de más ni pierdan su tiempo leyendo aunque sea por morbo algo que no les va a gustar, si hay algo que detesto son las personas que postean "no me gusta esa pareja o no me gusta ese personaje" eso fuera de ser poco maduro no contribuye en nada al desarrollo de la historia, respeto a mi lectores pero también quisera un poquito de respeto hacia las y los autores de esta página, lo digo de todo corazón.

Este fic es un regalo de navidad adelantado a mi gran mentora Gilraen Shaulah, a la generación Saint Victor Hugo conformada por InatZiggy Stardust, Tepucihuatl-Shun (Y yo Mel-Gothic jijiji) torturando personajes de Saint Seiya por amor al arte, y a mis otras grandes amigas y autoras de esta página Fabiola Brambila, June Star y Alyshaluz. Chicas conversar con ustedes es un deleite ;)

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al comerciante...cof cof cof quiero decir al mangaka Masami Kurumada y toda su franquicia de Saint Seiya, yo sólo los tomo para armar realidades complicadas y alternativas, sin ganar dinero, después de todo el creador y negociante es él :)

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo I

Te amo

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- el rostro confundido de la joven amazona tomó por sorpresa al muchacho de cabellos verdes y mirada esmeralda.

- Por favor, no te enfades esto es un poco delicado y me costó mucho tomar el valor suficiente para decírtelo- aparentando tener calma Shun desvió su mirada, pero por dentro maldecía a Seiya por haberle explicado en qué consistía la ley de las amazonas.

- O sea que no sólo Spica, Reda y tú vieron mi rostro- June se sentía pésimo, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, cubrió su rostro entre sus manos y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

- Perdóname, estabas inconsciente y además se hacía tarde para ir a luchar al santuario…me tenías preocupado, sólo quería llevarte a un lugar seguro donde se ocuparan de cuidarte- intentaba explicar él rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Quiénes…quiénes más vieron mi rostro a parte de Reda, Spica, el médico que me atendió en la Fundación y tú?- June cada vez parecía consternarse aún más, la ley era muy sencilla el hombre que veía el rostro de un amazona debía morir o ser amado por ella, pero no decía nada respecto a más de un hombre. La joven todos esos años había estado confundida, y llena de temor se refugió en el corazón de Isla Andrómeda en parte porque la mismísima Athena le había encomendado la misión de proteger ese campo de entrenamiento para que no cayera en manos de los enemigos, pero ahora que la paz había vuelto esta le pidió que volviera a la mansión Kido y June no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

- ¿Prometes no lastimar a nadie si te lo digo?- preguntó Shun preocupado poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su amiga.

- ¿Sólo eso te importa? ¿Qué no lastime a nadie porque tuviste la mala idea de decirme que no eres uno de los pocos hombres que creí que habían visto mis rostro?- dolida June retrocedió un par de pasos para distanciarse de Shun.

- No, no es sólo eso, debes tranquilizarte, sería imprudente que cometieras alguna locura…-

- ¿Locura? ¿Por quién me tomas? Me conoces desde hace años, yo no soy de esas que cometen estupideces- June se quitó las manos de su rostro y Shun pudo apreciar sus mejillas completamente húmedas.

- June, no te pongas así quiero ayudarte- insistió en acercarse a ella.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame, ya hiciste suficiente! ¡Sólo dime quienes más vieron mi rostro y prometo no hacerles daño!- al verla tan desesperada Shun no tuvo más opción. Nunca había pensado con seriedad sobre sus sentimientos sobre su mejor amiga en Isla Andrómeda, tampoco las consecuencias que ver su rostro traerían a su vida, siempre se habían llevado bien, y hasta el día que partió a pelear al Santuario las cosas para él seguían igual, pero el tiempo sin verla había sido demasiado, cuando se enteró que regresaría se alegró enormemente y fue entonces cuando Seiya le había comentado la famosa ley y que por el hecho de haber visto su rostro ella debía matarlo o amarlo.

- Tu rostro fue visto por Daichi, Ushio y Sho, los caballeros de acero, Tatsumi lo vio porque fue quién te llevó al hospital de la Fundación con la mayor discreción posible- comenzó a explicar Shun- y también, tu rostro fue visto por Seiya y Hyoga.

Los últimos dos nombres fueron un balde de agua fría para la joven, June tras una conversación con Athena había pensado que lo mejor era dedicarse a servirla hasta tener claro qué hacer con Shun, Reda y Spica, Saori había comprendido su confusión y decidió darle tiempo. Por otro lado el médico de la Fundación era un anciano que había fallecido antes de que ella regresara de Andrómeda, los caballeros de acero y Tatsumi eran más débiles en cuanto a fuerza, a la joven no le parecía justo tener que matar a alguien inferior en poder a ella, además servían a su diosa y con toda seguridad serían protegidos por ella. Pero Seiya y Hyoga complicaban las cosas, ellos tenían un poder casi infinito al igual que Shun, la posibilidad de vencerlos en un combate para limpiar su honor era muy remota ¿Acaso tendría que amarlos a todos?

- June, tenía que mencionarte ese detalle antes pero en ese entonces no había tiempo y no pensé que fuera algo tan delicado, pero Seiya me explicó lo que le dijo Shaina sobre la máscara de las amazonas…- June no quería mirarlo a los ojos, estaba avergonzada, se sentía como una estúpida – Cuando un hombre ve el rostro de una amazona, esta debe matarlo o amarlo.

Shun guardó silencio por unos instantes, el sólo mencionar el tema "amor" hacía que se ruborizara, incluso aunque no se tratara de él.

- Debí habértelo dicho antes, cuando entrenábamos juntos pero jamás pensé que algo como esto me sucedería, es cierto, pero no sé qué hacer, si se tratara sólo de una persona las reglas son muy claras, pero nada dicen sobre más de un hombre, al menos que yo sepa- la joven enjugó sus lágrimas y caminó con lentitud en dirección a la mansión.

- Espera, te prometo que hallaremos una solución- Shun cogió la mano de la joven antes de que ella se volviera a poner la máscara- escúchame, no es necesario que tengas que matarnos y sobre enamorarte de alguien a la fuerza no es correcto.

- ¿A la fuerza?- pensó June en voz alta- Shun, que sucedería si yo te dijera que dentro de todos aquellos que han visto mi rostro hay sólo uno a quién yo estaría dispuesta a amar, no porque la ley me obligue sino porque es mi verdadero deseo-

- June…yo, no sabría que decirte, si esa persona existe entonces lo más lógico es que debas amarlo solamente a él…-

- Espera, no he terminado, acabas de decir que amar a la fuerza no es correcto, pero si esa persona se enterara de mis sentimientos y de la ley de la máscara ¿No te parece lógico que pensaría que lo elegí sólo por esa ley y no porque mis sentimientos sean verdaderos?- June había dejado de llorar, parecía estar más calmada.

- Puede ser, pero eso no es seguro del todo, si se lo explicas así como ahora me lo dices a mi, quizás él pueda entenderte mejor- sugirió Shun con una sonrisa amable.

- Si, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea correspondida- June bajó con pesar la mirada.

- ¡Debes decírselo! Si lo guardas en tu corazón nunca sabrás si realmente eres correspondida y si él no siente lo mismo al menos lo sabrás y podrás mirar hacia adelante con otra perspectiva-

- Te amo Shun-

Los rayos del atardecer iluminaban el afligido rostro de la joven, a Shun en ese momento le pareció que se veía muy hermosa pese a su tristeza, pero no daba crédito a sus palabras, era imposible lo que había escuchado, no podía ser que ella lo amara. Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos mientras anochecía. Los árboles del bosque junto a la mansión eran fuertemente agitados por el viento y su sonido era similar al oleaje del mar. Shun debía dar una respuesta, o pedir algo de tiempo, sólo hace un par de días se había enterado de la ley de las amazonas con claridad y ahora su mejor amiga se le había declarado, pero ella no era completamente libre de elegir, él no era el único en haber visto su rostro, todo se volvió confuso para el joven y de pronto un par de palabras salieron de su boca.

- Lo siento-

Lo siguiente fue un completo desastre, June sabía a la perfección que ese "lo siento" significaba un rechazo si lo decía un japonés, quería llorar nuevamente pero su orgullo se lo impidió, incluso aunque se tratara de Shun no rogaría, eso era de mujeres con baja autoestima y sin dignidad.

- Entiendo, debí suponer que responderías algo así, olvida lo que te dije- con el corazón hecho trizas, June corrió hacia la mansión poniéndose su máscara, deseaba desaparecer por completo, no sólo había sido rechazada por quien amaba, también tenía el horrible compromiso de matar o amar a otros ocho hombres más.

Continuará…


	2. Una posible sentencia

Hola mis lectoras y lectores, día de actualización ;) agradecimientos al final del capítulo.

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y toda su franquicia, yo no lucro con mis historias, sólo él tiene ese derecho jajaja, esto lo hago por amor al arte, y por hacer sufrir a los protagonistas, un amor sin dificultades es sólo una ilusión, no es amor verdadero.

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo II.

Una posible sentencia.

Cuando Shun pudo reaccionar, y al darse cuenta de su respuesta corrió tras la joven. No era lo que quería decir, en el fondo sólo deseaba pedir algo de tiempo para expresarse desde lo más profundo de su corazón, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía pero su amiga no le era totalmente indiferente. Sin embargo cuando entró en la mansión, la joven no estaba por ningún lado, él intentó localizarla por su cosmos pero ella lo había hecho desaparecer.

- Si buscas a June, dijo que saldría a dar un paseo al puerto y que no te molestaras en ir a buscarla- escuchó una voz femenina tras él.

- Marín, creo que tuvimos un malentendido y…estoy preocupado- explicó inmediatamente Shun.

- June no es una chica vulnerable ni indefensa, sólo déjala tranquila y ya se le quitará- La amazona del Águila se fue en dirección a la cocina.

Shun con cargo de conciencia, esperó a June toda la noche en una de las salas de la mansión. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido y a la mañana siguiente escuchó la voz de Seiya muy pegada a su oído.

- Ikki regresó Shun- ante estas palabras el joven abrió los ojos de inmediato, y esperanzado miró en todas direcciones.

- Siempre caes con eso- se burló Seiya.

- Deja de molestarlo- dijo Shiryu- Buenos días Shun.

- ¿Han visto a June?- al recordar el por qué había dormido en una de las salas, Shun inmediatamente se puso a buscar a la joven.

- No, no la he visto- dijeron Seiya y Shiryu al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Seiya con malicia- ¿Algo relacionado con una máscara?

- No, no es lo que tu piensas, le dije que los caballeros de acero, Reda, Spica, Tatsumi, Hyoga y tú habían visto su rostro, luego ella se me declaró, yo le dije "lo siento", pero fue una equivocación no era eso lo que quería decir, quería pedirle tiempo…- Shun dijo esto tan rápido que con suerte pudieron entenderle.

- Shun, definitivamente eres sensible pero con las mujeres eres un asco- regañó Seiya.

- Lo más sensato es que hayas guardado silencio, pero ya está hecho ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Shiryu tratando de calmar a Shun.

- Quiero hablar con ella, decirle que fue una equivocación, que le daré una respuesta sincera y honesta en cuanto tenga mis sentimientos claros- explicó este.

En ese instante June entró en la mansión, venía algo decaída y con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, pero esto no podían verlo los ahí presentes porque la máscara, por fortuna para ella, cubría su rostro.

- June, regresaste ¿Dónde estabas? Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer- dijo Shun sin considerar que de lo último que ella quería hablar era de su desastrosa declaración, tan rápido como pudo la chica subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

- ¡Espera June!- Shun quiso ir tras ella pero Shiryu lo detuvo.

- De verdad que eres torpe con las mujeres- dijo Seiya poniendo las manos en su nuca- si cree que la rechazaste no querrá verte en un buen tiempo.

Shun no hizo caso de la advertencia de Seiya y subió hasta la habitación que June ocupaba junto con Shaina y Marín, y aunque no se debía hacer puso su oído cerca de la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía ahí dentro.

- ¿Acaso eres tonta? Te dije mil veces que no debías hacer eso, confesarte a un chico es lo más humillante que una amazona puede hacer y para colmo no ganas nada- le reprendía Shaina recordando lo frustrante que fue para ella revelarle sus sentimientos a Seiya.

- No seas tan dura Shaina, June es más joven e impetuosa que nosotras, además tampoco creció bajo las estrictas reglas del Santuario- Marín cruzada de brazos pensaba en la difícil situación de la más joven de las tres- De todas maneras te apresuraste demasiado.

- Hay algo más acerca de lo que Shun me dijo ayer…él no es el único que ha visto mi rostro- la amazona de Camaleón hizo una pausa antes de decir el resto de su desgracia- Spica, Reda, los caballeros de acero, Tatsumi, Hyoga y Seiya también lo han visto.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Shaina quedó congelada con aquella confesión, no sólo por el hecho de que Seiya hubiese visto también el rostro de la joven, había algo más que Marín, quien conocía todas las reglas del Santuario, hasta las más extrañas, no tardaría en explicar.

- Eso quiere decir que muchos hombres han visto tu rostro- la voz de la amazona del Águila era profundamente seria.

- Lo sé, pero las reglas ¿Qué dicen sobre eso? ¿Acaso debo matarlos a todos?- June que se había quitado la máscara al igual que sus superiores amazónicas, miró a Marín con desesperación.

- Esas cosas muy rara vez suceden- comenzó a explicar la pelirroja con algo de tristeza- hace muchos siglos ocurrió algo similar, dos amazonas se encontraban en una misión, una noche decidieron dormir sin sus máscaras puestas en el granero de una granja abandonada pensando que nadie las vería, pero no contaban con que un ejército de caballeros que iban a embarcarse a recuperar Tierra Santa las sorprenderían-

- ¿Segura que quieres escuchar lo que sigue?- preguntó Shaina a la desconsolada June quien asintió.

- Como era de esperarse, varios soldados quisieron divertirse con ellas, pero lograron escapar aunque no pudieron matarlos a todos, al regresar al Santuario se vieron en la obligación de comunicarle lo sucedido al Patriarca de ese entonces y finalmente por haber dejado a algunos con vida ellas fueron ejecutadas por ser consideradas impuras e indignas de servir a Athena- Marín terminó su historia con un sabor amargo en la boca.

- Eso quiere decir que el castigo que recibirás es…- Shaina no terminó lo que iba a decir porque la quebrada voz de la amazona de Camaleón le interrumpió.

- La muerte-

El mundo para la muchacha se había desmoronado, al notarlo, tanto Marín como Shaina la abrazaron con ternura y dolor, las tres tenían el mismo estilo de vida, en especial Shaina cuyo rostro había sido visto por varios hombres al que igual que June, con la sola diferencia de que ella aceptaba gustosa la sentencia de muerte, estaba preparada para asumirla en cuanto llegara su hora, al calor de tantas batallas y ante el hecho de que Seiya, a quien amaba no le correspondía, la amazona de Ofiocus había decidido que viviría hasta que sus días terminaran, había comprendido que sólo la generosidad de Athena podría salvarla incluso más allá de esta vida.

Continuará…

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Agradecimientos a mis eternas amigas Alyshaluz, InatZiggy Stardust y Tepucihuatl-Shun (Salve Saint Victor Hugo!), a Darkacuario una de mis más fieles lectoras T-T, y también a Konan Akatsuki, Inu-chan (querida/a Inu-chan soy mujer ;) ), a Adele Melody y a Mary Martín (que nunca entendí si el review fue un accidente interplanetario o un mensaje perdido en el vacío :P ) me alegra que se haya embarcado junto a mi en esta aventura :) y también a ustedes lectores silenciosos, como FireWritter, el sólo hecho de que lean y que esta historia sea acogida en buena onda por ustedes me hace muy feliz.

Próxima actualización: Lunes 23 de Diciembre, aún me estoy pensando su actualizo también el 25 como presente de navidad, muajajajajajajaja eso le veremos, hasta entonces.

Mel )o(


	3. Una espina clavada en tu corazón

Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores, saben qué hora es? !Hora de actualización! u.u le sale mejor a Finn y a Jake pero bueno es lo que hay xD. Olvidé mencionarles un par de detalles, afortunadamente la siempre observadora Alyshaluz los puso en evidencia, en esta historia Shun y June tienen 21 y 22 años respectivamente, deberían comportarse más como adultos lo sé pero piensen que entre tanta guerra santa ha sido un poco imposible que desarrollen ciertos aspectos de su personalidad en especial las sociales :S otra cosa que pasé por alto es darle el crédito a mi nuevo editor (a parte de mi jefa Melpómene) Xiao Lang Li, un gran amigo mío, mi novio Tayi-kun está haciendo su tesis igual que yo, ya no tiene tiempo para leerme.

Ahora sí a leer, y recuerden como siempre que los personajes no son míos ni lucro con ellos, son de Masami Kurumada quien vendió los derechos de sus personajes a Toei para hacer dinero y luego volvió a comprar los derechos para...seguir haciendo dinero xD después de todo es su trabajo.

Agradecimientos al final del fic.

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo III.

Una espina clavada en tu corazón.

- La muerte- escuchó Shun tras la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, lentamente se retiró del lugar, al bajar Seiya lo detuvo en la escalera.

- ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- …- pero Shun bajó la mirada, no sabía qué responder, todo se había complicado de una forma dramática.

- Te lo dije, apuesto a que te cerraron la puerta en la cara- comentó el Caballero de Pegaso pensando en que el asunto no pasaba más allá de un problema amoroso.

- Seiya, sólo déjame tranquilo- Shun se fue de la mansión, en ese instante lo único que deseaba era estar sólo.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Sólo trato de ayudarlo-

- Eso fue porque eres un entrometido hasta a Shun se le agota la paciencia- reprendió Shiryu a Seiya. Luego ambos se fueron al aeropuerto ya que el Caballero del Dragón regresaría a Rozan para estar con su esposa Shunrei.

El Caballero de Andrómeda caminó por el bosque de la mansión, el mismo donde entrenó tantas veces con su hermano desde pequeño, el mismo donde su mejor amiga le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero no le importaba nada en ese momento, ni el verdor de los árboles, el sonido de los pájaros, la fragancia de las flores o los pequeños animales que jugueteaban cerca de él. Todo parecía estar cubierto por un manto oscuro, sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra, cayó y al levantar el rostro lo vio enlodado reflejado en las aguas de un pequeño río.

- Lo sabía, aunque digan y crean que soy el ser más puro del mundo es una mentira, sólo causo dolor a los que me rodean, primero a Ikki, a Athena y a mis amigos, y ahora a June, ella morirá por mi negligencia y ni siquiera sé si correspondo a sus sentimientos- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y cayeron directamente a las aguas del río- Si tan sólo ese día hubiera vuelto a poner la máscara sobre su rostro antes de llegar al aeropuerto nada de esto habría pasado, esto es mi responsabilidad y no sé cómo ayudarla.

Shun golpeó con fuerza e impotencia su rostro reflejado en el agua la cual comenzó a fluir ensangrentada, las rocas habían herido sus manos, pero para el Caballero de Andrómeda esto no importaba, nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría las cosas.

- Shun- escuchó tras él, pero no deseaba voltear, reconocía aquella voz y ahora sentía que no tenía valor para mirarla a la cara.

- Tus manos están sangrando- June caminó hacia él, se arrodilló y las tomó con ternura- no te preocupes, tu no tienes la culpa de todo esto, es el destino-

- ¿De qué hablas?- el joven miró hacia el suelo y cerró sus ojos los cuales aún tenían lágrimas.

- Nos conocemos de niños sé que escuchaste todo tras la puerta, tranquilo aceptaré el castigo que se me imponga, después de todo si yo no hubiera ido a impedir tu partida hacia el Santuario no estaría en esta situación, no me arrepiento de nada y aunque te pedí que olvidaras lo de ayer lo he pensado mejor y decidí vivir lo que me quede con valentía, por eso quiero que sepas que no me has hecho daño ni causado ningún dolor, de no ser por ti no habría sobrevivido al entrenamiento en Isla Andrómeda y no habría conocido ese sentimiento tan lindo llamado amor, por favor, ya no te tortures más incluso si no me amas- la joven abrazó a Shun con fuerza, pero él no correspondió a su abrazo. June se puso de pie y tan silenciosamente como llegó se marchó.

- Incluso a pesar de que morirás, me dices que no me culpe, eso no puedo aceptarlo- Shun apretó sus puños con fuerza y más sangre brotó de sus heridas manos- ¡No dejaré que mueras aunque tenga que sacrificarme!- Mientras Shun trataba de pensar en medio de su dolor cómo ayudar a June, era observado por alguien más, alguien a quién no le gustó verlo con su corazón tan atormentado.

- Yo no permitiré que vuelvas a sufrir, incluso si la razón de tu tristeza es esa amazona haré hasta lo imposible para alejarla de tu vida hermano-

La hora del almuerzo llegó muy rápido pero Shun no tenía hambre, June permanecía encerrada en su habitación, a pesar de que había reunido las fuerzas suficientes para decirle al Caballero de Andrómeda lo que pensaba, aceptar su castigo era algo muy difícil para ella.

Ikki disimuló su llegada a la mansión entrando por la puerta principal, todos le dieron la bienvenida y corrieron a llamar al peliverde para que saludara a su hermano, pero quedaron estupefactos cuando el joven dijo que no podría porque se sentía mal y le dolía mucho la cabeza.

- Llego a este lugar después de mucho tiempo ¿y es así como me recibes?- preguntó Ikki abriendo con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de su hermano- me dijeron que no estabas bien de salud y me preocupé.

- Ikki- dijo Shun quien estaba recostado en su cama de costado y volteó para ver si era una ilusión, una broma de Seiya o de verdad su querido hermano estaba junto a él. Pero al verlo ninguna sonrisa se formó en su rostro, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sólo atinó a abrazar a Ikki con fuerzas.

- ¿Qué te sucede Shun? Normalmente no me das la bienvenida de esa manera- preguntó el Caballero del Fénix fingiendo que desconocía lo que le sucedía a su hermano.

- Hice algo terrible Ikki, y la vida de una persona está en peligro por mi culpa- Shun cerró la puerta de su habitación para que nadie más escuchara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

- Mi mejor amiga es una amazona y ningún hombre puede ver su rostro, yo lo vi cuando intento impedir que viajara al Santuario a luchar contra Arles, pero no fui el único, otros más vieron su rostro pero eso fue porque yo la llevé hasta el aeropuerto sin devolverle su máscara, la expuse sin saber las consecuencias y lo más probable es que ella deba morir porque es impura ante los ojos de Athena- el afligido Shun se sentó en su cama poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, Ikki lo observaba con seriedad.

- No debes preocuparte Shun, si hablas con Saori seguro encontrarán alguna solución para eso, por otro lado si no resulta debes aceptar que el destino es así, yo pasé por algo similar cuando perdí a Esmeralda, la diferencia es que yo la amaba, esa chica que me mencionas sólo es tu amiga- intentó consolar a su hermano.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Ningún ser humano merece la muerte y mucho menos por una regla así de injusta- se molestó Shun.

- Pero tu amiga la aceptó cuando decidió convertirse en una amazona- defendió Ikki su punto- y tú deberías comprender eso porque ambos sirven a la misma diosa.

- Lo siento pero no creo que ese consejo sea del todo bueno- Shun se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Ikki.

- Iré a hablar con Saori, como tú dices quizás ella pueda ayudarme-

Pero mientras Shun se alejaba, Ikki tenía otros planes.

- Perdóname Shun, pero no permitiré que sufras de la misma manera en que yo sufrí por Esmeralda, aunque no te has dado cuenta tienes un profundo sentimiento por esa joven pero el amor entre una amazona y un caballero es algo que no debería existir porque sólo lleva a un camino de dolor, y cuando te des cuenta la espina que quedará clavada en tu pecho te lastimará para siempre como lo ha hecho conmigo hasta ahora-

Continuará…

Espero les haya gustado la actualización, la próxima será...mejor adivinen ;)

A todos mis lectores silenciosos gracias por su apoyo en especial a Geminisnocris, Wizard Ghost-rock (amiga me alegra saber que estás viva ;) ) y a Yami Yue07.

Y por supuesto gracias por sus reviews queridas Darkacuario, FireWritter, Adele Melody, Konan Akatsuki, Inu-chan, a la generación Saint Víctor Hugo Salve al gran maestro! Tapucihuatl-Shun e InatZiggy Stardust y en particular a Alyshaluz, sin ella no hubiera aclarado lo de las edades.

Nos leemos.

Mel )o(


	4. Esperanza

Feliz Navidad y también Yule! amadas lectoras y lectores míos, no importa su religión, un caluroso abrazo fraterno lleno de paz y amor para todos ustedes, gracias como siempre por leer mis historias y quiero desearles éxito y prosperidad en sus vidas siempre, ojalá estas fiestas hayan estado llenas de mucha magia y cosas bellas y positivas. Como prometí aquí está la actualización de Navidad mi regalo para ustedes, disfrútenla :)

Recuerden que los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada, no lucro con esta ni ninguna de mis otras historias, sólo las escribo por amor al arte y porque mi lado perverso influenciado por la musa Melpómene le gusta hacer que los personajes prueben otras realidades.

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo IV.

Esperanza.

Eran las tres de la tarde, Saori se encontraba en su despacho revisando asuntos de la Fundación Graude, no obstante, mandó a llamar a Shaina, Marín y June porque tenía que discutir un asunto muy importante con ellas.

- Por favor tomen asiento y les pido que se quiten sus máscaras- dijo amablemente al verlas entrar.

- ¿Para qué nos ha mandado a llamar?- preguntó Shaina directamente sin molestarse en tomar asiento, a diferencia de Marín y de June a quién le temblaban las piernas.

- Tengo que anunciarles un asunto importante, como ya saben dentro de poco debo partir al Olimpo a conversar con mi padre sobre ciertas situaciones de mi Orden, en especial aquellas relacionadas con reglas que a mi parecer son injustas y obsoletas- comentó la joven reencarnación de Athena con seriedad tras su escritorio.

- Entonces, ¿Intentará abolir el uso de las máscaras?- preguntó Marín quien ya tenía sospechas de algo así.

- Así es, aunque sé muy poco de sus vidas personales creo que en esta época esa regla es machista y como diosa de la sabiduría no me parece justo, no permitiré que ese tipo de reglas estén dentro de mi Orden, lo más importante es el respeto por ser quienes somos y las máscaras sólo contribuyen a crear barreras que dañan a las personas en especial a ustedes- Saori hizo una breve pausa y continuó explicando lo que se proponía- Sin embargo, este cambio no depende en exclusivo de mi, en la antigüedad fue mi padre, Zeus, quién me dio su consentimiento para aceptar mujeres a mi servicio como guerreras, las máscaras no sólo fueron hechas para disimular su femineidad ante los mortales, también fueron creadas para protegerlas de los dioses, mi padre consciente de sus múltiples deslices con mujeres mortales acordó no tocar a ninguna de mis amazonas siempre y cuando llevaran sus máscaras, así se consagrarían por entero a mi, por esa razón cualquier cambio debo conversarlo y tener su aprobación.

Saori se puso de pie y caminó hacia sus amazonas.

- Deseo que en esta nueva era de paz puedan desarrollar habilidades diferentes que no tengan que ver con más guerras y reprimir lo que ustedes son, quiero que de verdad si deciden amar puedan hacerlo con libertad y si tienen problemas de honor puedan resolverse con el diálogo y no matando a las personas, ustedes han sufrido tanto como mis otros caballeros, aunque no me lo digan puedo intuirlo y es por eso que quiero hacer algo por ustedes o al menos intentarlo-

Las palabras de Athena llegaron al fondo del corazón de las tres amazonas, en especial al de Shaina, ambas amaban al mismo hombre, pero en el caso de Saori era un amor imposible, su naturaleza divina y sus deberes impedían que mirara a un mortal con otros ojos que no sean los de una diosa. Ella tenía que reprimir sus deseos al igual que las amazonas, Shaina entendió que por eso Athena quería ayudarlas, porque en alguna medida también sentía el mismo dolor que Marín, June y ella misma.

- Aunque dejáramos de usar máscaras, somos guerreras consagradas a usted eso no cambiará- dijo con lágrimas rebeldes en sus ojos.

- Mi señora Athena, aunque no tuviera éxito agradecemos sus esfuerzos- Marín hablaba igual de conmovida por la deidad.

June guardó silencio, permanecía incrédula, si no resultaba, si Athena no convencía a Zeus, su muerte era algo inevitable. Saori se dio cuenta de aquello.

- June, quiero que te quedes unos minutos más en mi despacho, tenemos que conversar-

Marín y Shaina se miraron entre sí asustadas, pero esa era una orden de Athena, sin ninguna objeción salieron de la sala cuando Saori se los pidió.

- ¿Crees que ella sepa que varios hombres vieron el rostro de June?- preguntó Shaina con inquietud.

- Según lo que he escuchado, la misma Athena estuvo presente aquel día, de seguro debe saberlo- contestó Marín preocupada- debe tener más que claro ese tema y es por eso que desea cambiar la ley de la máscara.

Dentro del despacho, Saori tomó asiento junto a la amazona de Camaleón.

- Por favor, no tengas miedo, quiero que estés tranquila. Sé que muchos hombres han visto tu rostro porque yo estaba presente aquel día y también con el tiempo aprendí las reglas en torno a la máscara, sé que según eso eres impura ante mí, no estoy de acuerdo y no creo que eso deba pagarse con tu vida, tampoco con la de Shaina- Saori tomó a June de la mano- Sé que tienes sentimientos encontrados conmigo, por mi culpa asesinaron a la única familia que poseías en Isla Andrómeda y siempre aparto de ti al hombre que de verdad amas…

- No siga, se lo suplico, esas son cosas que prefiero no evocar, no ha pasado ni una sola noche en la que no recuerde a mi maestro y a mis amigos y amigas asesinados de forma cruel e injusta, sus rostros mártires me acompañarán toda la vida- June intentó contener el llanto pero le fue imposible- ni siquiera he podido servirle a usted de la forma correcta como se lo prometí a mi maestro, lo único que he hecho es cuidar una isla desierta, estéril y honrar las almas de los muertos en ese lugar.

- Lo sé, y aunque encuentres que es poco lo que has hecho por mí, te estoy agradecida, Isla Andrómeda es un lugar estratégico muy importante para el Santuario, y si no cayó en manos de ningún enemigo ha sido porque la has cuidado muy bien, por eso no permitiré que mueras, si algo malo te sucede ni Shun ni yo misma me lo perdonaría-

Saori abrazó con ternura a la más joven de sus amazonas, y su cosmos cálido confortó el desolado corazón de June, quien finalmente correspondió al abrazo con gratitud.

- Le prometo que aunque no logre cambiar las reglas, seguiré sirviéndole aunque sea con mi vida- la amazona de Camaleón pudo al fin creer fuertemente en su diosa, una vez más calmada se retiró llena de esperanza del despacho de Saori.

- Ya puedes salir de tu escondite Shun- dijo la diosa cuando la puerta se cerró dejándolos completamente solos.

- Nunca pudo superar lo sucedido en Isla Andrómeda- murmuró el peliverde con tristeza saliendo detrás de una larga y gruesa cortina de color rojo- no lo sabía, jamás había hablado de ese tema, esperaba que algún día lo hiciera conmigo.

- De seguro no quiso preocuparte, ella es consciente que con lo de Hades has tenido suficiente- explicó Saori- Shun, aunque no hayas venido a hablar conmigo sobre la situación particular de June, ya lo sabía, y no estoy dispuesta a que la sacrifiquen para complacerme.

- Pero tú misma dijiste que la abolición de la ley de la máscara no depende del todo de ti- dijo Shun con pesar.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que permita que maten personas de forma injusta, haré lo posible para salvar a mis amazonas, debes estar tranquilo y también encontrar una respuesta a tus sentimientos- sonrió la diosa. Shun la observó con desconcierto, no entendió a qué se refería con exactitud, pero no le dio mayor importancia, aparentemente había una posibilidad de salvar a su amiga eso le llenaba de esperanza tanto como a la propia June. Agradeciendo a Athena, salió del despacho con algo más de tranquilidad.

Luego de explicarles a Marín y Shaina lo que su diosa había dicho, June salió a tomar un poco de aire, no estaba tranquila del todo pero una pequeña luz había aparecido para ayudarla. Mientras caminaba por los jardines de la mansión pensaba en que Athena había madurado mucho con los años pero de pronto sintió que era seguida por alguien, como llevaba su máscara puesta no se preocupó de esconderse, por el contrario, volteó decidida a enfrentar a quien le acechaba.

- ¿Quién eres? Sal de tu escondite-

- Veo que no eres tan tonta como pensé- dijo una voz masculina.

- Tú eres…-

- Soy Ikki el Ave Fénix- antes de que June pudiera reaccionar Ikki la atacó- Tengo un regalo muy especial para ti ¡Hōō Gen Ma Ken!-

Un destello atravesó el cerebro de la amazona de Camaleón, y mientras perdía el control de su cuerpo y caía, Ikki logró sostenerla y murmuró en su oído.

- Cometiste un grave error al enamorarte de mi hermano, no serán felices juntos, esto lo hago para protegerlos a ambos así que no insistas y perdóname-

Continuará…

Como siempre espero les haya gustado la actualización.

Agradecimiento para mis bellos lectores silenciosos, les tengo un gran cariño porque yo empecé así en esta página, sólo leyendo, hasta que me animé a dar el paso para empezar a escribir ...Cómo saben? quizás haya un o una gran artista entre alguno o alguna de ustedes :D

Y por supuesto a mis grandes amigas de la Generación de Saint Victor Hugo, torturando personajes por amor a la tragedia, Tepucihuatl-Shun e InatZiggy Stardust, Salve al gran maestro!, también para quienes se animaron a dejar reviews, Alyshaluz, Adele Melody, Geminisnocris, a RIAADVD-Sempai, y también para Inu-chan y Konan-Akatsuki me alegra ver lo pendientes que están de mi historia eso me alienta para continuarla :), les deseo unas maravillosas festividades.

Próxima actualización, la última del 2013 wiiiii cómo pasa el tiempo! será para el Lunes 30 de Diciembre!

Hasta entonces nos leemos.

Mel )o(


	5. La terrible ilusión del Ave Fénix

Última actualización 2013 espero les guste este capítulo, agradecimientos al final del fic.

No olviden que los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo no lucro con esta historia y sólo tomo sus personajes para someterlos a las realidades que salen de mi cabeza inquieta xD

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo V.

La terrible ilusión del Ave Fénix.

"_June se sintió envuelta en oscuridad, caía en un pozo que parecía no tener fondo, Ikki la había trasladado hasta el fondo de su inconsciente con un propósito ¿Cuál era?_

_Poco a poco todo comenzó a cambiar, a tomar distintos colores y formas. Una niña rubia, muy pequeña estaba escondida tras una puerta mientras un par de mujeres hablaban ignorando que ella estaba ahí._

_- ¿Qué haremos con esa bastarda? Ahora que su padre ha muerto lo más justo es que se vaya de esta casa- _

_- Tienes razón, aunque no deberías ser tan desconsiderada, después de todo tu marido te ha dejado una enorme fortuna lo más conveniente es enviarla a un internado en Italia o a un orfanato, es muy niña para darse cuenta y cuando sea adulta ni siquiera te recordará ni al infiel de tu esposo-_

_- ¡Claro que no! Esa bastarda debe largarse, es la hija de una mestiza etíope ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que se producirá si se entera la embajada de Italia? La imagen de mi esposo y su linaje quedarán manchados, es lo único que me dejó junto a su fortuna, y esa criatura fruto de su infidelidad, ¡nunca debió haber nacido!-_

_La niña al oír esas palabras salió con sigilo a la calle, nadie la amaba en ese lugar. Su madre había muerto cuando ella recién había nacido, y su padre la había cuidado en la más absoluta discreción, aún siendo tan pequeña entendía que sobraba, lo mejor era marcharse lejos, muy lejos._

_June la contemplaba con tristeza, intentó abrazarla para que la niña no se sintiera sola pero la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma._

_- ¿Por qué me haces recordar esto? ¡No quiero, déjame en paz!- gritó entre sollozos, pero las imágenes se revolvieron hasta formar otro escenario._

_Frente a ella estaban todos sus amigos y amigas de Isla Andrómeda, junto al cadáver de su maestro Albiore, todos atacaban a Milo de Escorpión pero cuando se le acercaban eran asesinados uno por uno, la joven intentó protegerlos pero no podía hacerlo, cuando intentaba atacar a Milo sólo lo atravesaba sin hacerle ningún rasguño. Llena de impotencia golpeó furiosa el suelo, que poco a poco se convertía en un mar de sangre, los cadáveres de sus amigos y de Albiore comenzaron a descomponerse frente a sus aterrados ojos, un horrible hedor la rodeaba, al igual que moscas y gusanos que se alimentaban de la carne muerta._

_- ¡Ya basta, déjalos! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de sus memorias!- June buscaba en todas direcciones esperando encontrar a Ikki para matarlo, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras los cadáveres eran consumidos hasta transformarse en osamentas y luego, eran deterioradas hasta que el viento las arrastraba convertidas en polvo hacia ella, formando una enorme tormenta de arena que comenzó a sepultarla._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho para que te ensañes así conmigo?- gritaba la joven amazona pensando que sería su fin. Pero una mano logró tomar la suya y sacarla de su tumba de arena- ¿Shun?_

_En efecto, se trataba del caballero de Andrómeda quien había acudido en su rescate. La observaba con fastidio, esos ojos no irradiaban la dulzura que tanto lo caracterizaba._

_- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta lo que estas ilusiones te están enseñando?- preguntó._

_- ¿Enseñando?- June no comprendía, Ikki la había atacado, eso no era un entrenamiento ni mucho menos una revelación de algo importante._

_- June, ya es hora que entiendas que eres una inútil nunca as hecho algo realmente valedero por nadie, tu madrastra te odiaba y nuestros amigos murieron porque no tuviste la fuerza para protegerlos, en lugar de eso viniste a entorpecer mi camino hacia el Santuario, y con ello cavaste tu propia tumba ¿Cómo alguien como tú se enamoró de mi? Por fortuna Athena solucionará esto muy pronto, le haces un favor a la humanidad con tu muerte, nunca debiste haber nacido- Shun le dio la espalda y se marchó._

_La joven quedó con su corazón destrozado, Shun tenía toda la razón era una completa inútil. Lentamente caminó por un enorme desierto, deseaba la muerte con todas sus fuerzas, si la persona que amaba no creía en ella no había razón para continuar. El desierto se convirtió en un camino pedregoso, ella no llevaba zapatos, iba completamente descalza y cada paso que daba era un suplicio, sus pies sangraban pero nadie a su alrededor le ayudaba, hasta que frente a ella apareció la persona que estaba buscando._

_- ¿Por qué me has hecho ver todo eso?- dijo cayendo de rodillas frente a Ikki, mientras rocas filosas se enterraban en sus rodillas._

_- Porque te lo mereces- sonrió con desdén el Ave Fénix- ¿Acaso creíste que mi hermano el hombre con el corazón más puro del mundo iba a fijarse en una mujer como tú? Ni siquiera puedes solucionar tu propia vida._

_Ikki caminó alrededor de June, mientras ella continuaba sollozando, la miró con detalle, era bella, no podía negarlo pero no permitiría que hiciera sufrir a su hermano._

_- Lo mejor será que te alejes de él, y mueras con dignidad, de lo contrario el sufrirá por tu culpa, tú eres la causante de su dolor, tú eres la responsable de que sobreviviera en Isla Andrómeda, por tu culpa Hades se apoderó de su cuerpo, lo abandonaste por tu estúpida confusión por esa máscara cuando más te necesitaba y ahora que te le declaras le harás responsable indirecto de tu propia muerte-_

_- ¡No, no quiero hacer eso, no quiero lastimar a Shun!- gritó June cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar a Ikki._

_- Pero lo haces, y lo harás siempre, debes largarte lejos donde no puedas dañarlo nunca más- sentenció el Ave Fénix tomando el rostro de la joven con ambas manos para ver su mirada llena de dolor. June quedó completamente shockeada con las duras palabras de Ikki, y cuando este la liberó sintió que su cuerpo era traspasado por una alabarda la cual había impactado directamente en su corazón"._

Seiya encontró a June inconsciente en uno de los jardines de la mansión, Ikki había hecho bien su trabajo porque no quedaba rastro de su presencia en ese lugar y además nadie los había visto juntos. El Caballero de Pegaso cogió a la amazona entre sus brazos, afortunadamente seguía con la máscara puesta, y como pudo la llevó hasta la mansión entrando de improviso a la cocina

- ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡La encontré inconsciente en el jardín!- dijo alborotado, mientras Tatsumi y Jabu salían de su estupor para llamar a un doctor. Cuando el Caballero del Unicornio abrió la puerta para que llevaran a June desde la cocina a su habitación, Shun entró alertado por los gritos de Seiya.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pero antes de que le dieran una respuesta vio a su amiga desmayada en brazos del Caballero de Pegaso- ¡June!

Rápidamente se acercó, tomó a la joven casi quitándosela a Seiya y la condujo a su habitación.

- Traigan un médico, de preferencia que sea mujer y Seiya tendrás que explicarme todo lo que sucedió- dijo antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

- No entiendo ¿Qué le sucede a Shun? A la próxima me golpea por tener a su amazona en brazos, ni siquiera sé lo que pasó- protestó Seiya.

- De todas maneras debemos vigilar la mansión quizás alguien quiere atacar a la señorita Saori, asegúrense de que todo está en orden- ordenó Tatsumi, a lo cual Jabu y Seiya obedecieron de mala gana.

La doctora que enviaron desde la clínica de la Fundación Graude no tardó mucho en llegar, Saori, Marín y Shun estaban preocupados esperando que terminara de examinar a su paciente, Seiya, Ikki, Jabu y Shaina, los únicos caballeros disponibles en la mansión en ese momento registraban por todos lados por si se trataba de algún ataque enemigo. La doctora al salir de la habitación señaló que la amazona de Camaleón había sufrido una crisis nerviosa por estar sometida a mucho estrés, lo cual tuvo como consecuencia que se desmayara, recomendó descanso en un lugar tranquilo y la posibilidad de derivarla a algún sicólogo, a partir de ese diagnóstico descartaron la posibilidad de un ataque de algún enemigo.

Shun se quedó junto a June, sabía que con toda seguridad esa crisis nerviosa tenía relación a su posible sentencia de muerte, y a su desastrosa declaración lo cual le hacía sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

- Encontraremos una solución- dijo Saori antes de retirarse a cenar en compañía de Marín.

Shun observó fijamente a su amiga que tenía la máscara puesta, la doctora fue advertida de las costumbres de la paciente antes de que la atendiera. Pero él necesitaba saber que se encontraba mejor, aunque le habían dado una fuerte dosis de calmantes. Lentamente se le acercó y quitó con cuidado la máscara de su rostro, dormía intranquila, lo notaba en las expresiones que se formaban en ella.

- Qué curioso, aunque soy el primer hombre en haber visto su rostro jamás la he visto sonreír, sólo lágrimas es lo que conozco de ella- murmuró en voz baja y se sentó junto a su amiga, embelesado por su belleza durante un par de horas hasta que el efecto de los sedantes cedieron y June al fin despertó.

- ¿Shun?- preguntó con debilidad.

- No es bueno que hables mucho, sólo descansa tuviste una crisis nerviosa, te desmayaste y Seiya te encontró en los jardines de la mansión- Shun sonrió con amabilidad mientras le daba un vaso con agua a June, sin embargo, ella notó la aflicción del joven en su mirada.

- Perdón, sólo te traigo problemas- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- No más de los que has tenido por mi negligencia-

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación sonó, June se puso su máscara e Ikki entró en busca de Shun.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor muchacha, Shun ha estado cuidándote desde hace horas, ni siquiera fue a cenar con nosotros- comentó. La joven recordó todas las imágenes del ataque de Ikki, él tenía razón lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de Shun hasta que Athena regresara con una respuesta a su problema.

- Hermano no digas eso, suena como si estuvieras regañando a June- le reprochó Shun. June sintió por un instante que la cabeza le daba vueltas y pidió que la dejaran sola, pese a la insistencia de Shun de llamar de nuevo a la doctora.

- Debe ser por los calmantes, ya se me quitará, sólo quiero dormir- explicó con calma la amazona, cuando Ikki y Shun se retiraron, lloró amargamente, había tomado la decisión de enclaustrarse en el Santuario hasta que se decidiera si viviría o moriría.

Continuará…

Próxima actualización, si la página no anda con problemas será para el 1 de Enero de 2014, primera actualización del año!

A todos ustedes queridísimos lectores y lectoras que pasen unas hermosas fiestas de año nuevo, muchas buenas vibras para este 2014 que sea un año espléndido para todos ustedes, y recordemos las cosas buenas que nos trajo este 2013, un consejo que a mi no me falla ponganse chones amarillos para año nuevo de verdad que traen suerte jajaja...

Agradecimientos para quienes me dejaron reviews, Alyshaluz, Darkacuario, Inu-chan, Konan Akatsuki queridas amigas gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia y a también a mis leales compañeras de la generación Saint Victor Hugo, salve al gran maestro! InatZiggy Stardust y Tepucihuatl-Shun...a quienes me quisieron dejar review y no resultó les cuento que Tepucihuatl me avisó que la página estaba rarita, así que espero no les vuelva a pasar más adelante ;) y como siempre a mis lectores silenciosos también gracias por seguir esta historia, nos leemos en el 2014!

Mel-Gothic )o(


	6. Decisión que nos separa

Feliz año nuevo! ¿Y qué mejor que una actualización? espero les guste. Lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo el 1 de Enero pero me llegó mucha visita por las fiestas. Ojalá lo hayan pasado de maravilla.

Agradecimientos a mis lectores silenciosos como siempre y también para quienes me dejaron reviews, Konan Akatsuki e Inu-chan me alegra que estén tan pendientes de esta historia, Adele Melody, Alyshaluz, Darckacuario, siempre es grato tener lectoras tan leales como ustedes, Tepucihuatl-Shun e InatZiggy Starduts Salve al gran Maestro Victor Hugo! espero hayan tenido buenas fiestas y Fabiola Brambila que alegría que te hayas actualizado al 100% con esta historia.

Recuerden que los personajes no son míos sino de Masami Kurumada, yo no lucro con esto, sólo lo hago por amor al arte.

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo VI.

Decisión que nos separa.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, Saori se encontraba lista para partir hacia el Olimpo. Después de muchas guerras santas logró llegar a un acuerdo con los dioses, a cambio de que respetaran a la humanidad y le dejaran vivir en paz ella tomaría el lugar que como diosa de la Sabiduría le correspondía en el templo principal de su padre, y esto implicaba que cada seis meses estaría en la Tierra junto a los mortales y los otros seis meses subiría al Olimpo para habitar con los demás dioses.

- Todo está listo para partir, Tatsumi como siempre te harás cargo de la Fundación Graude y he dejado a Hyoga como responsable del Santuario esta vez- sonrió dando las últimas órdenes antes de la llegada del carruaje de Hermes.

- No se preocupe señorita, todo estará en orden a su regreso- dijo el mayordomo con su eterna seriedad en el rostro.

- ¿Segura que quieres que Hyoga se haga cargo del Santuario? ¿Cuándo me dejarás a mi ser el jefe?- preguntó Seiya con los brazos cruzados.

- Cuando de verdad madures- refunfuñó Tatsumi.

- Tu cállate, le pregunté a Saori- respondió Seiya como siempre sacando de sus casillas al mayordomo.

- Esperamos que tenga un buen viaje y que regrese pronto- dijo Jabu despidiéndose de la diosa, pero Shun llegó en ese momento preocupado.

- ¿No han visto a Ikki y a June? Estoy seguro que vi a mi hermano en el gimnasio hace unos minutos, y cuando entré a ver como estaba June, una de las sirvientas tenía la habitación completamente aseada, no puede salir a caminar aún está muy débil-

- Ya sabes cómo es Ikki, se fue por ahí a pasar el rato- contestó Seiya.

- Le envié al aeropuerto junto con Shaina, Marín y June, ellas regresaron al Santuario, decidí que lo mejor es que June haga reposo absoluto lejos de la mansión- explicó Saori con la más absoluta seriedad, esta idea le desagradó por completo al caballero de Andrómeda.

- Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? June no está bien, debe estar en un lugar tranquilo el Santuario sólo logrará que se mortifique aún más- protestó ante la diosa sin comprender tan extraña decisión.

- ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó Seiya quién se sentía fuera de lugar en esa conversación y su mente comenzó a trabajar con agilidad atando cabos de una forma un tanto fantasiosa- ¡No me digas! ¡Vas a ser padre! Por eso es que te preocupa tanto y pensar que hace algunos días me habías dicho que no estabas seguro de eso de la ley de la máscara, ya te habías adelantado…-

- ¡No, no se trata de eso es algo mucho más delicado!- dijo Shun de mal humor, cosa bastante extraña de ver en él para todos los ahí presentes.

- Por favor, escúchenme los dos, June no está embarazada tiene una seria crisis nerviosa no explicaré detalles por un asunto de privacidad, lo más sano es que esté alejada de los hombres por un tiempo y aunque la he enviado al Santuario, ella estará refugiada en el claustro de las amazonas hasta mi regreso- para Saori no era fácil comunicar esa noticia a Shun, sabía que se opondría.

La noche anterior, visitó a June en su habitación para saber como se encontraba de salud y con sorpresa descubrió a la joven preparando sus cosas evidentemente para marcharse. La diosa intentó convencerla de que se quedara en la mansión, de que se encargaría de que nadie la molestara en su ausencia pero la amazona se negó, y entre sollozos le suplicó que la dejara partir porque no quería lastimar más a Shun, y tampoco podría vivir con los otros hombres que habían visto su rostro bajo el mismo techo, razón de su desdicha. Saori comprendiendo su situación aceptó, sólo hasta que ella regresara con una respuesta desde el Olimpo, fuera cual fuera.

- ¿Claustro?- al escuchar esa palabra Shun se molestó, él se sentía responsable de lo que le sucedía a su amiga, y como el primer hombre en haber visto su rostro creía que lo mínimo era que le consultaran una decisión de ese tipo.

- He escuchado de eso- dijo Seiya intentando entender lo que ocurría- Marín una vez me lo explicó, el claustro son unas cabañas escondidas cerca del Santuario, es difícil que un hombre o un caballero pueda entrar en ese lugar, lo usan las amazonas cuando desean buscar claridad de mente en sus acciones o algo así, fue creado para aislarse de todo.

- ¿Me dices que June perderá el contacto con todos? Saori, estará encerrada por seis meses eso no la ayudará a recuperarse, no la dejaré sola- el caballero de Andrómeda se disponía a arreglar sus cosas y partir al Santuario tras June pero la diosa lo detuvo.

- Shun, June no está sola, Marín se encargará de cuidarla mientras esté en el claustro, además, necesito que te quedes aquí, recuerda que estás a cargo del orfanato de la Fundación y también del departamento de responsabilidad social, Tatsumi no es el más apropiado para ese trabajo- Saori sabía perfectamente que Shun era el indicado para esas labores, siempre las desempeñó de forma sobresaliente y disfrutaba de ese tipo de trabajo cuando no estaba en el Santuario, nadie más podía tomar su lugar y el caballero de Andrómeda lo sabía a la perfección.

- Señorita ¿Por qué me trata así?- dijo lastimeramente el mayordomo, pero Saori lo ignoró por completo.

- De acuerdo, me quedaré en Tokyo pero si June empeora iré al Santuario a sacarla de ese claustro aunque no estés aquí- El caballero de Andrómeda se retiró molesto a su habitación. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la actitud del joven quien normalmente era pasivo y muy sumiso en cuanto a la mayoría de las órdenes que le daban.

- Jamás pensé que vería el día en que Shun se atreviera a contestarle a Saori, de seguro debe querer mucho a esa amazona para hacer eso- comentó Seiya mirando a su amigo alejarse.

- Hay muchas cosas que Shun desconoce de sí mismo, sólo espero que se dé cuenta a tiempo- Saori tenía un oscuro presentimiento, aún no podía ver de qué se trataba con claridad pero sabía que Shun y June estaban involucrados en él. El carruaje de Hermes apareció transportado por los rayos del sol, la diosa subió en él e inició otro más de sus continuos viajes al Olimpo.

En el aeropuerto, mientras Marín y Shaina se encargaban de las pertenencias de las tres amazonas, Ikki hablaba con June.

- Me parece que estás haciendo lo correcto, cuanto más lejos estés de Shun menos daño le harás-

- Lo sé, no necesito que me lo repitas- contestó la joven con voz grave. Ver a Ikki le aterrorizaba pero Athena desconociendo lo sucedido entre ellos lo había enviado como guardaespaldas hasta subir al avión, la joven tenía mucho miedo no sólo del caballero del Fénix y del rechazo de Shun, la respuesta que traería su diosa al regresar le inquietaba, y para eso debían transcurrir seis meses ¿Podría ella soportar tanto tiempo encerrada en el claustro sabiendo que su vida estaba en juego?

Continuará…

Próxima actualización: Lunes 6 de Enero :)


	7. Consejos de buenos amigos

Día de actualización, espero les guste al capítulo. Agradecimientos a mis lectores silenciosos, a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y la siguen capítulo a capítulo, y por supuesto a quienes me dejaron reviews, Konan Akatsuki, Adele Melody, Alyshaluz, Tot12, Tepucihuatl-Shun (Salve gran maestro Victor Hugo, salve nuestra generación) FireWritter, Darkacuario, InatZiggy espero que tus vacaciones hayan estado geniales te extrañé T-T

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y toda su enorme franquicia de Saint Seiya, espero que la película de ahora quede buena, sino desde el monte Helicón le arrojaré personalmente un rayo para que se electrocute por arruinar su obra...no lucro a diferencia de él con mis historias, sólo escribo por amor al arte y para torturar a los personajes con otras realidades.

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo VII.

Consejos de buenos amigos.

- Shun, tu secretaria dijo que te quedarías horas extra otra vez ¿No me digas que no piensas ir? Hasta preparé el jet privado de la Fundación, hubieras visto la cara que puso Tatsumi cuando se enteró- Seiya había entrado a la oficina de Shun, como siempre sin tocar la puerta.

- ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?- contestó él sin dejar de mirar el computador y bebiendo un poco de té verde.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Desde hace tres semanas que quedamos de acuerdo en que iríamos a Rozan a visitar a Shiryu y felicitarlo porque va a ser padre!- protestó Seiya esta vez sorprendido de la respuesta de su amigo.

- Lo siento Seiya, lo había olvidado tengo demasiado trabajo y…-

- No puedo dejarlo todo en manos de Tatsumi porque no sabe nada de responsabilidad social y es un inconsciente- habló el Caballero de Pegaso poniendo una voz suave y gesticulando para imitar a Shun- Has postergado este viaje desde que recibimos la llamada de Shiryu ¿Quieres ir a felicitarlo cuando sus hijos se gradúen de la universidad? Se acabó, sé que estás preocupado por June pero debes continuar con tu vida.

Seiya comenzó a ordenar las cosas de la oficina de Shun, le quitó el té verde y le exigió que se pusiera su chaqueta para salir.

- Trabajas hasta los fines de semana desde hace tres meses, eres un obseso, no creo que este edificio colapse si te ausentas tres días, Shiryu se alegrará al vernos y de paso aprovechas de tomar aire porque de verdad que te pondrás más agrio que Ikki si te quedas aquí- Shun se quedó mirando a Seiya decepcionado.

- ¿Sólo han pasado tres meses?- dijo pensando en que le parecía una eternidad.

- Así es, mírate, ni siquiera te has afeitado ese problema de June debe ser muy grave para que te hayas puesto así- refunfuñó Seiya mientras buscaba las llaves para cerrar la oficina.

- Esta bien, no me di cuenta, iré a ese viaje pero no he preparado mi equipaje- intentó excusarse Shun, su plan era regresar a la mansión y fingir que iría para después cambiar de idea y quedarse en Tokyo, el trabajo era la única cosa que no le hacía pensar en June encerrada por seis meses por su culpa.

- Lo sé, por eso me tomé la libertad de entrar a tu habitación y preparar el equipaje por ti, nos espera en el jet privado de la Fundación- sonrió triunfal el Caballero de Pegaso ante lo cual Shun no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Seiya había considerado todo para ese viaje, intuía que algo andaba mal con respecto a Shun y la amazona de Camaleón, por ello apenas tuvo la excusa perfecta para sacarlo del trabajo, lo hizo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Cuando Shun subió al jet, el Caballero de Pegaso le obligó a cantar karaoke, ver películas y conciertos de manera que no pensara mucho en sus problemas, antes de que llegaran al helipuerto de la Fundación Graude en Hong Kong el caballero de Andrómeda se había quedado profundamente dormido y Seiya ni siquiera se molestó en despertarlo.

Varias horas después hicieron por su cuenta el viaje a Rozan, en especial el último tramo que tuvieron que caminar porque algunas zonas rurales de China estaban completamente aisladas, así también podían mantener su entrenamiento físico, aunque ambos poseían un cuerpo atlético Seiya mencionó que no quería que le creciera la barriga por dejarse estar sin hacer nada.

- ¿Te imaginas lo escalofriante que me vería con la grasa colgando delante de un enemigo? Lo más humillante sería que ya no me quedara la armadura - esto logró sacar una sonrisa en Shun lo cual dejó satisfecho a su amigo.

El rostro de sorpresa de Shiryu al verlos llegar fue enorme, Seiya no se molestó en avisar de su visita por eso el Caballero del Dragón no los esperaba.

- Ves Shun, ahí tienes agua, una cascada entera para ti solito no creo que a Shiryu le moleste que le bebas un poco de su agua- se burló Seiya porque el Caballero de Andrómeda venía quejándose desde la loma anterior que sólo le había empacado el pijama y el traje de la oficina no era apropiado para ese tipo de excursión y ya venía todo sudado por la caminata.

- ¿Shun?- Shiryu tuvo problemas para reconocer a su amigo porque se había dejado crecer la barba- Esto es una extraña sorpresa, pero muy agradable ¿Cómo han estado? Pasen a mi casa ¡Shunrei tenemos visitas!- terminó atendiendo con hospitalidad.

Después de prestarle algo de ropa a Shun, y de que este se afeitara por las excesivas burlas de Seiya, todos se reunieron para cenar, como siempre la virtuosa mano de Shunrei no decepcionó a nadie y la charla después de comer se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche.

- Shunrei he traído muchos obsequios para mi futuro sobrinito, y esto te lo ha enviado Miho- explicaba Seiya un poco pasado de copas mientras le extendía un vestido muy ancho especial para la maternidad, la joven madre agradeció el gesto y luego debido a algunos malestares se fue a la cama más temprano.

- Seiya creo que te has precipitado con traer toda esa ropa de niño, ¿Qué sucede si es una niña?- preguntó Shun.

- Si es una niña le quedará la ropa igual de bien- contestó despreocupado el Caballero de Pegaso desempacando un balón de fútbol para su futuro sobrinito- Por cierto Hyoga dijo que vendría más adelante, sus deberes como Patriarca temporal del Santuario lo tienen muy entretenido.

- Fue una sorpresa que Saori le diera ese cargo- comentó Shiryu sirviendo un poco de vino a Shun- Pero era lo más natural, Siberia queda más cerca de Grecia que Rozan, en verdad ser el patriarca me estaba desgastando mucho, el viajar de un lugar a otro y si le sumo Tokyo y todas las labores que tenía no iba a poder estar con Shunrei ni con nuestro bebé-

- Ikki como siempre está desaparecido- agregó Seiya.

- ¿Y tú Shun? Veo que estás trabajando en la Fundación a pesar de que Saori te dio el título de nuevo gobernante de Isla Andrómeda ¿Piensas regresar y reconstruirla algún día?-

Las palabras de Shiryu a pesar de ser inocentes incomodaron a Shun, la isla estaba completamente desierta, June la había cuidado hasta hace unos meses atrás y él en algún momento pensó que la podrían reconstruir juntos, pero las cosas habían dado otro giro.

- Por la cara que pones creo que no solucionaste los problemas con tu amiga amazona- dijo Shiryu preocupado.

- No sé que rayos les pasó pero no se ven desde hace unos tres meses- explicó Seiya, mientras Shun, quien a ese punto de la conversación ya se sentía molesto se retiró de la habitación.

- Seiya mira lo que hiciste- le reprendió Shiryu.

- Tú también, podrías haber preguntado hasta si va a llover mañana, pero no, tenías que mencionar la dichosa Isla Andrómeda como si Shun no tuviera más tema- Seiya se sirvió sólo un poco más de vino- No entiendo bien qué sucede pero debe ser algo muy malo, June tiene depresión y está enclaustrada en el Santuario, Shun trabaja sin descanso e Ikki sólo viene de vez en cuando para preguntar si está bien, creo que la distancia de ambos daña más a Shun, le pregunté a Hyoga si Saori le había mencionado la razón de por qué envió a June al claustro pero no tiene idea, parece como si se tratara de algún secreto entre Shun y Saori.

- ¿El claustro? Si Saori envió a June a descansar a ese lugar de seguro tiene una buena razón para hacerlo- dijo pensativo Shiryu.

- Hyoga dice que Marín se encuentra cuidando a June, pero ha escuchado rumores que indican que ella no ha mejorado mucho, le dije que no era conveniente que esa información llegara a oídos de Shun y para sacarlo del trabajo vine de visita a Rozan, la noticia del bebé que espera Shunrei es algo que me motivó a venir hasta aquí con él – Seiya de verdad estaba preocupado por su amigo- Creo que deberías hablar con Shun, eres el más maduro de todos, seguro que te hará caso o por lo menos te escuchará, intenté que lo hiciera Ikki pero él no parece estar muy preocupado por este tema.

El Caballero del Dragón prometió conversar y aconsejar a Shun, Seiya quedó un poco más tranquilo y luego se fueron a dormir. Transcurrieron unos cuantos días y Seiya se sentía tan a gusto que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que volver a trabajar a la Fundación en el programa de apoyo a futuras promesas del deporte.

La noche estaba muy calurosa, miles de luciérnagas revoloteaban cerca de la cascada, mientras el Caballero de Andrómeda las observaba con tristeza. No podía disfrutar de la naturaleza que le rodeaba, su pensamiento lo guiaba una y otra vez a June. Shiryu se acercó con calma con un poco de té para ambos y se sentó a su lado, mientras Seiya estaba escondido tras unos arbustos, confiaba en Shiryu pero necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando para poder ayudar a Shun.

- Estos días has estado muy callado, parece que algo te incomoda y creo que el té de jazmín que prepara Shunrei es bueno para curar cualquier tipo de molestia- dijo con seriedad el Caballero del Dragón ofreciendo una taza.

- Gracias- contestó Shun recibiéndola y probando el brebaje.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Está bueno?- preguntó Shiryu- Sé honesto con tu respuesta por favor, no me ofenderé.

- Está demasiado amargo- contestó Shun después de un rato, con mucha timidez.

- Entonces esa es una mala señal, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que el té de jazmín de Shunrei siempre es dulce como ella, sólo es amargo cuando quien lo bebe tiene amargura dentro de su corazón- Shun guardó silencio al escuchar esas palabras, todos esos meses había estado confuso respecto a la situación de June, en especial sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

- ¿Sabes? Isla Andrómeda es un lugar muy árido, en ella casi no crece vegetación alguna y no se distingue el paso de las estaciones, June no había visto en directo ni árboles, ríos, ni cascadas, tampoco los prados o las flores, ni mucho menos el otoño o el invierno, solíamos ver revistas que tenía nuestro maestro y le explicaba lo que yo había visto en Japón y muchas veces jugábamos imaginando que estábamos en una montaña o en un jardín, siempre le dije que cuando consiguiéramos nuestras armaduras podríamos viajar y ella podría ver todo cuanto habíamos soñado…- Shun hizo una pequeña pausa, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir por sí solas- pero cuando finalmente ella logró salir de la isla, nada de eso pudo cumplirse, y aunque así hubiera sido jamás podría contemplar todo el mundo con sus propios ojos, siempre debería estar escondida tras esa máscara y yo, yo se la quité, aunque fue un accidente vi su rostro, es realmente hermoso pero no sé por qué no pude volver a esconderlo tras ese pedazo de metal, ella me lo había dicho, ningún hombre podía ver su rostro y sin embargo, yo fui el primero, pero no el único, Seiya, Hyoga, Tatsumi, Reda, Spica, Daichi, Ushio y Sho, todos lo vieron, todo por mi negligencia. Cuando el rostro de una amazona es visto por un hombre, esta debe elegir entre matarlo y amarlo, pero cuando varios hombres ven ese rostro se les considera impuras y por ello indignas de servir a Athena, y el precio que deben pagar por esa osadía es con su propia vida, si lo hubiera sabido yo…ni siquiera estoy seguro de si de verdad hubiera vuelto a cubrir su rostro, sabía que ningún hombre podía verla y aún así me quedé prendado de su faz, de sus ojos y de la tristeza que había en ellos, a pesar de todo me parecía hermosa, fue esa ingenuidad la que me hizo llevarla hasta el aeropuerto con el rostro descubierto, la expuse al peligro, siendo mi mejor amiga no supe protegerla y la condené a la muerte y ella eligió amarme, incluso sabiendo que ya no habrá futuro para ella por mi culpa.

Shiryu escuchó con calma a Shun, al igual que Seiya en su escondite.

- El día que me declaró su amor la rechacé porque estaba confundido, ella es mi amiga y me cuesta verla como algo más, al día siguiente Marín explicó lo que va a sucederle si Athena no logra cambiar la ley de la máscara en el Olimpo, hasta ese momento pensaba que June y yo teníamos toda una vida para decidir si llegábamos a algo o no, incluso aunque ella aceptó mi rechazo y dijo que no cambiaría sus sentimientos hacia mi, no pude abrazarla como lo deseaba, fui tan indeciso y me he dado cuenta que aunque creí que tenía tiempo resulta que ya no lo hay, si no hay una solución June morirá en tres meses más cuando Saori regrese- Shun estaba completamente atormentado, miles de lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos, mientras él intentaba esconderlas cubriéndolos con sus manos. Shiryu pensó mucho lo que iba a decir antes de hablar, la situación no era muy fácil, cuando él ocupó el puesto de patriarca temporal había experimentado en carne propia que existían ciertas reglas dentro de la Orden de Athena muy difíciles de cambiar, en especial cuando quienes decidían eran los dioses.

- Shun, veo que ella te importa demasiado como para creer que la ves sólo como una amiga, cometiste una negligencia y ella también al tratar de impedir que viajaras al Santuario, cuando vamos a un combate la muerte siempre es una posibilidad al igual que alguien vea el rostro de una amazona, June lo sabe, ella debe sentirse tan responsable de su desgracia como tú, por eso Athena la ha enviado al claustro, para que pueda estar tranquila hasta la hora de su sentencia, pero no te lamentes mucho de lo contrario perderás tiempo valioso junto a ella- Shiryu se recordó a sí mismo y su incertidumbre sobre Shunrei- cuesta creer que alguien que creció con nosotros sea algo más que una amiga o una hermana, pero a veces las cosas crecen en nuestro interior sin darnos cuenta, lo importante es que reacciones en el momento preciso o te arrepentirás toda tu vida, sé que ahora esto puede ser difícil para ti pero hazte la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo sería un universo en donde June no estuviera en tu vida? Si puedes responder a eso creo que tus sentimientos estarán más que claros.

Las sabias palabras del Caballero del Dragón lograron calmar a Shun. Shunrei vino a buscarlos para ir a cenar en ese momento y Shiryu se adelantó con su esposa. Pero un sonido extraño tras los arbustos detuvo al Caballero de Andrómeda.

- ¿Seiya? ¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?- Shun había descubierto a su amigo quién había salido de su escondite y lo observaba con tristeza.

- Shun, lo siento no debí explicarte lo de la ley de la máscara, estás sufriendo por culpa de todo esto al igual que June, si no hubiera dicho nada entonces ella no estaría en peligro de…-

- Seiya, no te sientas responsable Saori estaba en el aeropuerto aquel día, eso quiere decir que Athena siempre lo supo, aunque hubieras guardado silencio tarde o temprano June habría sido juzgada- Shun puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- ya no quiero que más personas sufran por esta situación, es por ello que pocos conocíamos este secreto, Marín, Shaina, Saori, June y yo éramos los únicos involucrados.

- Pero todo es por culpa de una regla que es absurda al menos en estos tiempos-

- Lo sé, sólo queda confiar en que Athena regresará del Olimpo con buenas noticias y June no tenga que sacrificar su vida en vano-

- Si eso sucede ¿Tú que harás?- preguntó Seiya mientras Shun le miraba sin comprender- ¿Aceptarás que ella te importa tanto o más que Ikki? ¿O seguirás pensándotela hasta que alguien se te adelante?

- No, Ikki me importa mucho yo…-

- Eso lo sé, es tu hermano, pero esa vez cuando viajamos a luchar al Santuario escuché lo que le pediste a Saori mientras creías que Hyoga y yo estábamos dormidos, le dijiste que alejara a June de todas nuestras guerras porque no querías que ella sufriera más, por eso ella la envió a proteger Isla Andrómeda todo este tiempo- dijo Seiya con suspicacia- Amigo, todos tenemos derecho a una vida feliz con quien deseamos, pero si dudas mucho estás de verdad perdiendo tu tiempo, si yo fuera tú ya habría ido al Santuario a buscar a June.

Seiya se marchó a cenar, tenía mucha hambre y ese día le pidió a Shunrei que cocinara unos peces que habían atrapado en el río junto a Shiryu y Shun. Este último pensó en los consejos de sus amigos y también en aquel momento hacía muchos años en que le pidió a Saori que alejara a June de las batallas.

"_Aunque ella entrenó para ser una amazona, aunque ella juró protegerte, déjame tomar su lugar, pelearé por ambos, lo prometo, June es una de las pocas personas en esta batalla que aún no se ha contaminado con el aura oscura de la violencia, a pesar de que Milo destruyó nuestro hogar, ella aún es una chica con buenos sentimientos y yo no quiero que su alma se contamine como la mía"_

Continuará…

Próxima actualización: Ya quisiera actualizar todos los días muajajajaja pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que habrá que esperar hasta el próximo lunes 13 de Enero.


	8. Tu ausencia

Día de actualización espero disfruten el capítulo.

Estimados lectores antes de que empiecen quisiera aportar datos que creo, son de su interés, como que pese a que el mundo tiene muchos habitantes existen aproximadamente 885 millones de personas adultas analfabetas, y el mayor porcentaje son mujeres, según datos de la UNESCO. Que se puede leer mucho, pero no todos entienden lo que leen. Según el informe PISA (programa para la evaluación internacional de estudiantes) las chicas suelen desarrollar una mejor capacidad para la lectura a diferencia de los varones que desarrollan más habilidades matemáticas.

Con esos pequeños datos, si quieren los interesados pueden indagar más, me pregunto si todos los que leen fics realmente entienden lo que leen, en especial cuando en el capítulo 1 me molesto en agregar lo siguiente: "si son alérgicos al romance y a lo dulce o padecen diabetes absténganse de leer, también si no les gusta esta pareja, no sufran de más ni pierdan su tiempo leyendo aunque sea por morbo algo que no les va a gustar," también me pregunto si leen los summary, el ranking, los personajes protagonistas y en especial la temática que claramente dice ROMANCE/DRAMA, si romance va primero es porque tiene prioridad. ¿Por qué se molestan en postear anónimamente (cosa que no me parece muy valiente) y con seudónimos cursis salidos casi de películas de Barbie o de catálogos de AVON su desagrado? ¿Por qué se las dan de beta reader cuando nadie se los pide? es decir, llevo tres años en esta página y suelo recibir todo tipo de mensajes, bueno y malos, mayoritariamente acojo aquellos que permiten un mejor desarrollo de mis fics cuando son críticos, pero últimamente me he encontrado con algunas autoras, en especial las que escribimos de Shun y June como pareja, a las que les postean comentarios que dejan bastante que desear, no creo que haya que censurar opiniones, porque no es la idea, pero como anteriormente dije, si saben realmente leer y entienden lo que leen, y ante todo lo que indicamos en nuestros fics, ¿Cuál es su motivo para manifestar de forma burlona y hasta con palabras rebuscadas para dárselas de intelectuales su descontento? a mi eso sólo me demuestra falta de educación con intento de lenguaje sofisticado hacia quién escribe y peor aún hacia los lectores que disfrutan de una historia.

SI NO LES GUSTA, NO LEAN, ES LO MÁS SENCILLO Y SENSATO EN FF HAY MUCHOS FICS PARA ELEGIR, CON SUS POSTEOS DESAGRADABLES SÓLO DEMUESTRAN LA FALTA DE CULTURA Y EDUCACIÓN QUE TIENEN. MEJOR DEDÍQUENSE A ESCRIBIR POR SU PROPIA CUENTA ALGO QUE LES HAGA DE VERDAD FELICES Y COMPÁRTANLO CON SUS PARES DE SEGURO LES IRÁ MUY BIEN, EN GUSTOS NO HAY NADA ESCRITO PERO SI HAY LIBERTAD DE ELEGIR, ES FÁCIL ENVALENTONARSE Y HACERSE EL RUDO POR INTERNET, ES MUY LINDO CRITICAR A LOS DEMÁS CUANDO NO LOS ESTÁN MIRANDO A LA CARA, SIN DARSE CUENTA DE UNO MISMO Y DE SUS PROPIOS DEFECTOS, CURIOSO PORQUE TODAS NUESTRAS FALLAS SOLEMOS VISUALIZARLAS EN LOS DEMÁS Y NO LAS ASUMIMOS COMO PROPIAS, YO NO TOLERARÉ QUE SE ME FALTE EL RESPETO, NI A MIS HISTORIAS SIN UN FUNDAMENTO CONCRETO, NI A MIS LECTORES DE FORMA INDIRECTA.

Críticos de tomo y lomo, respetables en esta página por suerte aún quedan, quiénes sí poseen cuenta para poder debatir por inbox alguna diferencia siempre en el marco de respeto, el cual al parecer muchos no conocen, madurez a la hora de hacer un análisis, y por cierto harta más elegancia a la hora de plantear sus opiniones, no se contentan sólo con el capítulo 1 de algo que no les gusta.

Agradezco a mis lectores su apoyo, yo no me dejaré intimidar por unas locas palabras escritas más con la finalidad de hacer daño que por plantear algo constructivo, si no se tiene capacidad de crear ¿como pretenden destruir? como siempre saludos cordiales a geminisnocris, Alyshaluz, Inu-chan, Adele Melody (que tengas un buen retorno a clases), Konan Akatsuki, Tepucihuatl-Shun, FireWritter, darckacuario, Gilraen Shaulah-sempai, Tot12 y a mi querídisima InatZiggy Stardust (amiga agradezco tu lealtad).

Y antes que lo olvide, autores y autoras nuevas de esta página y también a los futuros, jamás se dejen amedrentar por personas desagradables, es parte del juego, siempre recibiremos buenos y malos comentarios, lo más importante es que sigan con sus ideas y no se fallen a sí mismos ni a sus lectores :)

Este fic tiene **romance y drama**, es un **Shun/June,** **si no te gusta esta pareja no leas ni comentes porque así nos evitamos el mal rato,** **si no les gusta mi estilo también agradecería que se ahorraran las palabras porque yo no voy a cambiar, claro, si entienden lo que leen.** Advierto que habrá situaciones rosa que pueden producirte revoltijos en el estómago, náuseas, mareos y quizás diabetes a futuro o una hernia en zonas que te pueden dar asco. Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo no lucro con nada de esto.

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo VIII.

Tu ausencia.

Seiya y Shun tuvieron que regresar a Tokyo para continuar su trabajo en la Fundación Graude, pese a que Seiya estaba muy a gusto en Rozan, Shun insistió en que Tatsumi no era la persona más adecuada para administrar el área de responsabilidad social y estaba preocupado.

Mientras tanto el tiempo avanzaba inexorablemente, habían transcurrido cinco meses desde que June se enclaustró en el Santuario y el Caballero de Andrómeda aún no encontraba una respuesta a sus sentimientos, en parte porque se dedicaba en exclusivo a su trabajo hasta quedar exhausto.

El claustro de las amazonas se ubicaba cerca del santuario en lo profundo de un bosque de encinos, castaños y robles muy característicos del clima mediterráneo de Grecia. Constaba de tres cabañas hechas de adobe y paja muy sencillas, un pozo, un huerto y un campo de entrenamiento pequeño, todo rodeado por una enorme muralla de piedra con una compuerta de madera y goznes de fierro. Habitualmente era custodiado por amazonas y doncellas del Santuario pero al terminar las guerras santas el lugar quedó totalmente abandonado, mientras la orden de Athena comenzaba a renovarse Marín y Shaina eran las encargadas de vigilarlo en espera de que las nuevas generaciones de amazonas iniciaran con el entrenamiento.

Marín y Albiore habían sido las personas que encontraron a June siendo apenas una niña perdida en las calles de Adís Abeba, ella había sido la persona que decidió convertirla en amazona, compadecida de la pequeña quien le recordaba a su extraviado hermano Touma, ella fue quien puso la máscara sobre su infantil rostro por primera vez y la llevó a Isla Andrómeda ante Albiore para que la entrenara. La amazona de Águila se sentía responsable como Shun de la desgracia de June, la quería como una hermana pequeña y por esa razón más que ninguna otra decidió cuidarla dentro del claustro hasta que Athena regresara.

- ¿Aún está dormida?- preguntó Shaina quien estaba de visita en el lugar- ya son más de las diez.

- El estado depresivo en el que se encuentra hace que duerma más de lo debido, a pesar de que todos los días entrenamos, y que trato de que esté activa , es evidente que le cuesta controlar su propio cuerpo-

- Hyoga me ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre su salud, dijo que no dudemos en avisarle si algo malo sucede pero me parece que está tratando de averiguar la razón de por qué Athena ha enviado a esa mocosa al claustro- Shaina se cruzó de brazos mientras jugaba a balancearse con la silla- deberías dejar de mimarla, si la abofeteo creo que esa depresión se irá de una buena vez.

- No seas inconsciente Shaina, ambas sabemos lo que es estar pasando por una cosa así, nadie te abofeteó cuando estuviste en este claustro tratando de encontrar paz porque Seiya no te ama- le reprochó Marín, ella misma había estado en ese lugar por unos meses tratando de encontrar consuelo por la muerte de Aioria y por haber perdido a su hermano Touma para siempre.

- Lo siento, me quedé dormida, no volverá a suceder- se escuchó la voz débil de June, la joven entró a la pequeña sala para poder comer algo antes de salir a entrenar como todas las mañanas en compañía de Marín. Había perdido mucho peso en ese tiempo, estaba pálida y ojerosa, Shaina notó todos esos cambios y pensó que las cosas no estaban mejorando en nada.

- Hoy no podrás huir del desayuno- comentó Marín poniendo un plato con un poco de leche y avena para la joven, cada día comía mucho menos, la amazona del Águila sospechaba de anorexia o quizás bulimia pero tras observarla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que todo era parte de los síntomas de la depresión. June sólo comió la mitad del contenido del plato, pero cuando iba a ponerse de pie Shaina la obligó a terminar lo demás.

- Deja de tratar tu cuerpo así, hasta un gusano tiene mejor figura que tú, sólo te falta un mes más para salir de todo este dilema debes ser fuerte o de lo contrario no le gustarás a Shun de ninguna manera- esas palabras golpearon a June muy en el fondo de su corazón. Había tratado de no pensar en él durante todo ese tiempo pero cualquier cosa por insignificante que fuera le hacía recordarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sí solas, para Marín era habitual verlas en su rostro, más no para Shaina quien quedó descolocada ante su reacción.

- Ya fue suficiente, June vamos a entrenar no te hace bien quedarte encerrada en esta cabaña- June y Shaina siguieron a Marín. Como era su costumbre iniciaron el día sacando agua del pozo para las labores domésticas, después se preocuparon de cuidar el huerto. Llevando algunas frutas de almuerzo, salieron al bosque a trepar y desplazarse a través de los árboles, hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada donde entrenaron varias horas.

- El agua fría vigorizara tu sistema circulatorio, estás muy lenta - comentó Marín mientras metía su cuerpo al agua- ¿Tú no vienes Shaina?

- Olvídalo, sólo estoy de visita en el claustro no me interesa regresar a ese estilo de vida austero y aburrido- contestó la amazona de Ofiocus recostada en el pasto.

- ¡Está muy fría!- exclamó la amazona de Camaleón tiritando ante el contacto con el agua.

- Espero que eso te sirva para andar más despierta durante el día- rió Marín de buena gana.

- No entiendo el sentido de esta lección - se quejó June mientras le arrojaba agua en el rostro a Marín. Afortunadamente ese lugar tenía fama de estar maldito y nadie se acercaba con excepción de las amazonas.

- Nada de lo que explica Marín tiene verdadero sentido, es cosa que mires lo ignorante que es Seiya…- se burló Shaina pero Marín le arrojó agua desde la cascada y June siguió el ejemplo y también salpicó a la amazona de Ofiocus- ¡Dos contra una! ¡Eso es injusto!

El ambiente comenzó a cambiar desde la extrema preocupación de las amazonas mayores por la más joven a un estado más alegre, por un instante los problemas parecían haberse olvidado. Los últimos rayos del atardecer fueron tomados desde un claro del bosque, donde las tres secaban su ropa en las ramas de los árboles y sus cuerpos al desnudo.

June quedó un poco acomplejada ante el espectacular físico de Shaina y Marín, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la primera.

- Te dije que hasta un gusano tiene más cuerpo que tú, perdiste todos tus encantos por tu estupidez-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó June algo confundida.

- Que ahora que estás delgada y pálida pareces cualquier cosa, tenías mejor físico cuando regresaste de Isla Andrómeda, ahora tienes aspecto de mujer enfermiza- Shaina decía las cosas sin ningún filtro, pero Marín pensó que era mejor que fuera sincera con la amazona de Camaleón después de todo ella le había dicho algo similar pero no había conseguido ningún cambio en June.

- Si entrenaste con chicos en esa isla de seguro Shun no debe haber sido el único en tener fantasías contigo- comentó dejándose llevar por lo superficial de la conversación.

- ¿Fantasías?- June se ruborizó al extremo de no tener mucha diferencia con el rojizo sol del atardecer, jamás se le había ocurrido que algún chico podía tener fantasías eróticas evocando su imagen, mucho menos Shun.

- Eso es muy normal en los hombres, es como decir que no imaginaste cosas con Shun alguna vez- dijo Shaina despreocupada poniéndose boca abajo para secar su espalda. June ya no estaba ruborizada, ahora se había puesto morada de vergüenza y Marín lo notó.

- Por el rubor en tu rostro debo suponer que si imaginaste cosas con Shun-

- No responderé eso- se defendió la joven cubriendo el rostro con sus manos.

- Y tú ¿Me dirás que nunca imaginaste cosas con Aioria?- se burló Shaina.

- Sólo lo reconoceré si tu aceptas que aunque mi discípulo no era muy brillante en los estudios también tuviste fantasías con él- Marín estaba enojada y Shaina no se quedó atrás, en tan sólo unos instantes ambas comenzaron a discutir de una forma un poco ridícula lo cual le hizo mucha gracia a June quien terminó riéndose de ambas. El resto de la tarde fue amena, la cena estuvo tranquila, Shaina decidió quedarse hasta la mañana siguiente y se fue a dormir al igual que June. Marín por su cuenta salió a la parte exterior del muro del claustro y se sentó a observar el bosque y las estrellas, bebiendo un poco de vino tinto. Hacía algo de frío señal de que el verano estaba acabando, pasada la media noche sintió que alguien salía del claustro.

- Imagine que hoy también tendrías insomnio- dijo a June, la cual al sentirse descubierta caminó y se sentó junto a la amazona del Águila.

- Quería preguntarte una cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en sanar las heridas por Touma y Aioria? Hoy es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de ellos en mucho tiempo- explicó la amazona de Camaleón.

- Es cierto- suspiró Marín con nostalgia- ellos, al igual que Seiya y tú son lo más parecido a una familia para mi, si quieres una respuesta sincera sólo te puedo decir que esas heridas jamás sanan, pero aprendes a sobrellevarlas, a pesar de que pude ver a Touma una última vez, me dolió que no me recordara sentí que mi búsqueda había sido en vano, si embargo, en el último momento creo que pudo reconocerme, tarde mucho en aceptarlo y todavía me cuesta.

- ¿Y Aioria?- preguntó esta vez June- siempre me dijiste que él era amable contigo incluso cuando tenías a casi todo el santuario en tu contra por culpa de Shaina, yo pensaba que podía haber algo entre ustedes.

- Esa duda permanecerá siempre en mi corazón, a veces tenía la leve impresión de que algo especial había pero mis prioridades eran encontrar a Touma y supongo que para él en ese entonces era la aceptación del Patriarca…tal vez desperdiciamos un poco de nuestro tiempo pero no quiero pensar en ello- la mirada de Marín se tornó vidriosa.

- Pero tú… ¿Lo amabas?- June dijo esto en voz muy baja, no quería ser impertinente con Marín pero ella necesitaba resolver ciertas dudas sobre sí misma, Shaina era una mujer muy directa en todo, June temía hacerle ese tipo de preguntas pero con la amazona de Águila tenía muchísima confianza, sólo que jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle por Aioria hasta esa noche.

- Es difícil que responda esa pregunta, recuerda que a nosotras no nos entrenaron para tener ese tipo de sentimientos- contestó Marín mirando las estrellas con tristeza.

- Pero que nos hayan entrenado para no tenerlos no quiere decir que de verdad no estén dentro de nosotras- pensó June en voz alta, recordando sus sentimientos por el Caballero de Andrómeda.

- Es verdad- la amazona de Águila cerró los ojos por un instante e intentó recordar la voz de Aioria, su rostro severo y orgulloso, su mirada cargada de gentileza, su cálido cosmos ansioso de justicia, lo extrañaba mucho, en el fondo sabía que si hubiera existido una ínfima posibilidad de poder estar junto a alguien ese era el Caballero de Leo- pero de nada sirve lo que yo pueda aún sentir por él, ya no está aquí, todo lo que está en mi corazón ya no tengo a quién más entregárselo.

- ¡Marín!- June abrazó a la amazona en un gesto de comprensión y ternura, la sinceridad en ella le hacía admirarla aún más.

- No es necesario que pongas esos ojos a llorar por mi June, ya has derramado suficientes lágrimas por Shun, ahora quiero que me digas la verdad- dijo esta vez Marín con seriedad.

- ¿Qué verdad?- preguntó confundida la amazona de Camaleón tomando algo de distancia.

- Algo te sucedió cuando estábamos en la mansión Kido, y con eso no me refiero a tu sentencia de muerte ni mucho menos al rechazo de Shun, has soportado cosas terribles a lo largo de tu vida, la crueldad de tu madrastra, la muerte de Albiore y tus compañeros de entrenamiento en Isla Andrómeda, me sorprende que una chica tan fuerte de carácter como tú esté enclaustrada en este lugar con una depresión tan extrema ¿Me lo dirás o prefieres que investigue por mis propios medios?- La pregunta de la amazona de Águila dejó a June completamente helada, ella no deseaba que nadie se enterara del ataque de Ikki, en especial para no lastimar más a Shun.

- No Marín estás imaginando cosas, eso es todo lo que me ha sucedido, en serio, tengo constantes pesadillas con lo que pasó en Isla Andrómeda y luego el lío de la máscara y mi declaración, no me siento capaz de sobrellevarlo al menos en la isla o en la mansión Kido, no puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo de quienes vieron mi rostro, y no quiero que Shun sufra por mi culpa, el cree que todo ha sido por su negligencia no permitiré que alguien tan bueno como él se mortifique por algo así- mintió la joven tratando de sonar convincente.

- ¿Qué sucederá si Athena logra cambiar la ley de la máscara y perdona tu vida? Lo amas, siempre has sido honesta en ese sentido al menos delante de mi, no me niegues que lloras todas las noches porque lo extrañas, sé que aún te duele su rechazo pero ¿Qué pasaría si él se retractara y se diera cuenta que te ama tanto como tu a él? ¿Seguirías huyendo como lo has hecho hasta ahora?- Marín sin ser tan agresiva como Shaina sabía cómo hacer un interrogatorio, June era conocedora de ello.

- Desde niños, Shun me dijo que algún día cuando consiguiéramos nuestras armaduras podríamos salir de Isla Andrómeda, podría volver a ver las flores, los árboles, los ríos, todos esos lugares de ensueño que había en las revistas del Maestro Albiore, yo creía en ello, y de verdad deseaba conocerlo junto a él, pero con el tiempo y tras tantas batallas me he dado cuenta que sólo soy un estorbo en su vida, jamás he hecho algo verdaderamente útil por él, por el contrario sólo consigo hacerle más daño a su bondadoso corazón, no merezco estar junto a Shun, lo mejor es que me aleje de su vida para siempre- un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y de pronto se volvieron incontrolables- pero aunque sé que eso es así, lo extraño, me duele su ausencia día a día, quiero tenerlo aunque sea una sola vez más junto a mí como en los viejos tiempos cuando teníamos un mundo por descubrir ¿Cómo puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza y de mi corazón? ¿Cómo poder retroceder el tiempo para que él no sea el primer hombre en ver mi rostro y que todo sea como siempre? Si tuviera que elegir entre estar junto a Shun el resto de mi vida como su mejor amiga o morir aceptando que él no me ama, prefiero lo primero, pero no es esa mi realidad, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar la decisión de Athena y si he de vivir tendrá que ser lejos de él.

Marín acarició con ternura los cabellos de June y la cobijó entre sus brazos. Comprendía sus sentimientos pero a ella nadie la engañaba, esa no era la única razón, algo le había sucedido en Japón para de repente declararle su amor a Shun y luego estar completamente convencida de que lo mejor era estar lejos de él. La amazona de Águila preparó una infusión de Melisa para calmar a June y la acompañó hasta que logró conciliar el sueño.

- Esto es demasiado extraño- comentó Shaina quién había escuchado toda la conversación oculta en las sombras de la noche.

- Lo sé, me ha mentido pero no puedo dejarla sola en este claustro- reflexionó Marín.

- Bueno, estoy aburrida así que creo que es conveniente que vaya de visita a la mansión Kido en este Santuario no hay nada interesante que hacer, ni las aprendices de amazona son un verdadero desafío- se cruzó de brazos Shaina.

- Si vas a indagar sobre lo que le sucedió a June, entonces te recomiendo que tengas cuidado en especial con Shun- aconsejó Marín.

- Será mejor que tú tengas cuidado con la mocosa, si te descuidas se cortará las venas y ahí si que tendrás verdaderos problemas- Shaina regresó a la cabaña donde se estaba hospedando.

Al día siguiente preparó su viaje a Japón, mientras Marín estaba en la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería con June a futuro, si es que había uno para ella.

Continuará…

**Mis queridos lectores, por haberles quitado su precioso tiempo con la manifestación de mi pensamiento los compensare con triple actualización ;) disfrútenla!**


	9. Al límite

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo IX.

Al límite.

Transcurrió el tiempo, faltaban casi tres semanas para el regreso de Saori del Olimpo, Shun continuaba con su trabajo en la Fundación Graude y June dentro del claustro de las amazonas en el Santuario. Shaina había estado de visita en la mansión Kido, al igual que Marín y June esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de Athena a modificar la ley de la máscara, pero quedándose con ellas en el claustro se sentía prisionera y aburrida, además las sospechas de la amazona de Águila sobre la situación que había detonado la depresión de June fueron suficientes para motivar a la amazona de Ofiocus a ir hasta Japón para investigar, eso sí con la mayor cautela para no revelar la condición de salud en la que se encontraba la amazona de Camaleón delante de Shun.

Pero por más que investigó por todos lados, no encontró ninguna pista de lo que podía haberle sucedido a June, fastidiada por ello iba a regresar al Santuario con las manos vacías hasta que recordó el incidente en que Seiya halló a la joven inconsciente en uno de los jardines de la mansión, tras hacer algunas preguntas a los empleados, y de buscar en el lugar algo que pudiera ser de utilidad para averiguar lo que pasó se percató que habían cámaras de vigilancia por todas partes. Con mucho sigilo entró en la sala de seguridad de la mansión y buscó grabaciones de la fecha en que había ocurrido el hecho, al revisar los videos una y otra vez descubrió que el lugar donde había sido encontrada June era un punto ciego, ninguna de las cámaras lograba cubrir esa zona, pero tras una revisión mas exhaustiva logró dar con una sombra en el pavimento, una sombra que le era familiar, pero necesitaba salir de dudas y esa persona de seguro no querría cooperar por ello decidió regresar al Santuario con un plan para que June confesara que había sido atacada.

- ¿Shaina? Pensé que tardarías más en regresar- dijo sorprendida Marín al verla llegar al claustro.

- Ese lugar es un fastidio, demasiado normal- dijo la aludida quitándose la máscara y mirando en todas direcciones- ¿Dónde está la mocosa?

- Está en su cama, desde hace unos días no ha querido levantarse ¿Averiguaste algo?- preguntó preocupada Marín.

- Oye, June sal de ahí tengo algo que decirte, lo sé todo así que no vale la pena que lo sigas escondiendo- dijo Shaina a viva voz entrando en la habitación da la joven. Esta abrió los ojos ya que aunque estaba almorzando se había quedado dormida.

- ¿Shaina?- preguntó algo aturdida intentando ponerse de pie, pero la amazona de Ofiocus no le dio tiempo de decir nada más.

- Estuve en la mansión Kido, imagino que Marín ya te lo dijo así que iré al grano porque detesto andar con rodeos- Shaina miró a June con seriedad y comenzó a hablar nuevamente mientras la joven no entendía su actitud- Revisé las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, ese día que Seiya te encontró inconsciente en uno de los jardines de la mansión no fue porque te dio una crisis nerviosa como dijo esa doctora de la Fundación, alguien te atacó, te hizo daño sicológico y lo estas encubriendo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Es mentira…- intentó defenderse June.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Marín sorprendida ante las palabras de Shaina.

- Aún no he terminado, sé la razón por la que lo estás protegiendo, pero Shun se decepcionará de los dos cuando se entere que su propio hermano fue quién te atacó, parte de tu depresión es por los efectos de la ilusión del Ave Fénix, tengo pruebas de eso- la amazona de Ofiocus mintió sobre las pruebas pero había que presionar a June para que dijera la verdad, ella sospechaba de Ikki por la silueta del video pero sin alguien que se lo confirmara sólo sería una mera suposición.

- ¿June es eso cierto?- Marín incrédula miró a la joven buscando una respuesta a lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡Sí, es cierto! ¡Pero por favor no digan nada, menos a Shun!- June estalló en llanto, jamás pensó que descubrirían ese secreto. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Shaina confirmara lo que ya sospechaba.

- Eso es una falta muy grave, Athena tiene prohibido que sus santos peleen entre sí en tiempos de paz- dijo Marín poniéndose de pie- debo informar a Hyoga, esto no puede quedar así.

- No, por favor ya les dije que no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, Athena regresará pronto si muero o vivo me alejaré del santuario de todas maneras- suplicó June pero Shaina la ignoró por completo.

- Las faltas son imperdonables en especial si son contra una amazona, iré a hablar con Hyoga ahora mismo- la amazona de Ofiocus se disponía a salir de la habitación pero June sacando fuerzas de sí misma trató de detenerla cogiéndola por la espalda.

- ¡No, no quiero que Shun vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa!-

- Suéltala June- intentó intervenir Marín pero era demasiado tarde, en un intento por liberarse Shaina empujó a la joven y esta cayó golpeándose fuertemente contra el borde de la cama.

- ¡June!- Marín corrió hacia ella y al intentar levantarla se dio cuenta que se había lastimado en la cabeza- Hay que avisar al Santuario, tenemos que curarla.

Shaina impresionada por la reacción de la amazona de Camaleón, decidió ir a buscar a Hyoga pero June intentó una vez más detenerla.

- Te lo suplico…no le digas a Hyoga lo de Ikki…ya no quiero lastimar a Shun…- un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas antes de desmayarse.

Shaina, a pesar de ir en contra de lo que pensaba, no le mencionó nada del ataque de Ikki a Hyoga, este último alarmado por la situación de la amazona de Camaleón decidió ir a visitarla al claustro para evaluar si se encontraba en condiciones de viajar a la clínica de la Fundación Graude a Japón, pero Marín intervino explicando que la joven quería permanecer en el Santuario. Hyoga aceptó siempre y cuando no la dejaran sola ni un solo minuto, pero si algo grave llegaba a suceder no dudaría en enviarla a Tokyo.

Nada mejoró en los siguientes días, June ya no deseaba comer, hablaba muy poco y lloraba mucho, la soledad la estaba destruyendo, pero ella había decidido morir incluso aunque se eliminara la ley de la máscara. Marín observaba todo aquello con impotencia, pero por respeto a su voluntad se había prometido a sí misma no revelar lo que había sucedido con Ikki. La situación de Shaina era muy similar, su intención aunque no se notara era ayudar a June, pensaba en encarar a Ikki pero no era el momento adecuado, Hyoga por su cuenta tratando de cumplir con su papel de líder del Santuario trataba de velar porque la joven estuviera bien hasta que Athena regresara.

- Ser el Patriarca no es nada fácil- pensaba en la soledad de su habitación- No comprendo qué sucedió entre Shun y esa amazona para que las cosas estén de esta manera, nadie quiere decirme nada pero tal vez si hay una oportunidad de que conversen y puedan arreglar algún malentendido las cosas cambiarán por el bien de ambos.

Decidido, Hyoga llamó a la mansión Kido sin considerar que en ese momento era de noche y todos estaban dormidos después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo. Tras esperar unos minutos la voz de un somnoliento Ikki contestó la llamada.

- ¿Quién demonios molesta a estas horas?-

- ¿Ikki? Soy Hyoga, lo siento no llamaría si no se tratara de algo sumamente importante ¿Shun está despierto?- preguntó.

- No y no lo despertaré sólo porque a ti se te ocurre, si tienes algo que decir llámalo de día a su oficina- contestó Ikki de mala gana.

- Escucha se trata de algo muy importante es sobre su amiga June, algo malo está pasando con ella no sé qué es exactamente pero tiene una depresión severa y está muy mal en el claustro, Marín y Shaina la han estado cuidando pero creo que si Shun viene a visitarla quizás se sienta mejor, después de todo son grandes amigos de infancia, Ikki ¿Le dirás a Shun que venga al Santuario apenas pueda?-

Tras escuchar la breve historia de Hyoga, Ikki quedó pensativo, no esperaba que June se pusiera así tras su ataque, jamás fue su intensión dañarla de esa manera sólo deseaba que se alejara de Shun para que él no sufriera más por culpa de nadie. Siempre lo había considerado de esa manera, era la razón por la cual el también se mantenía distante de su hermano, temía volver a querer a alguien y dañarlo o que le fuera arrebatado como su amada Esmeralda, conocía de sobra ese tipo de dolor y quería evitar a toda costa que Shun pasara por algo así.

- ¿Ikki estás ahí?- escuchó la voz de Hyoga tras el auricular.

- Si, aquí estoy, no te preocupes le diré tu mensaje en cuanto despierte-

Hyoga algo más tranquilo se despidió y regresó a su trabajo como Patriarca temporal del Santuario. Ikki por su cuenta iba caminando en dirección a su habitación pero encontró a Shun en pijama de pie junto a la escalera.

- ¿Quién llama a estas horas?- preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Era Hyoga desde el Santuario? ¿June está bien?

Ikki iba a responder con la verdad pero al ver el rostro de aflicción de su hermano no se sintió capaz de decir el mensaje de Hyoga. Deseaba protegerlo del dolor y el sufrimiento, no quería que Shun volviera a tener una preocupación nunca más.

- No, era un lunático ebrio preguntando incoherencias, vamos hay que ir a dormir- dijo con algo de remordimiento por el daño hecho a la amazona de Camaleón.

- Para decir incoherencias estuviste bastante tiempo escuchándolas- le hizo notar Shun con algo de incredulidad.

- Tengo mucho sueño, estaba quedándome dormido junto al teléfono- explicó Ikki de mala gana.

Shun lo observó con tristeza, tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal por eso Ikki lo evitaba constantemente, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la vida de ambos fuera así, distante, no negaba que su hermano lo amaba tanto como él, pero a veces extrañaba su niñez cuando había más afecto en torno a ellos. Subió las escaleras con calma hasta llegar a su habitación y miró las estrellas desde el balcón.

- Si tan sólo tuviera noticias de ti June, deseo saber si estás bien en ese claustro, debería visitarte pero siento que aún no tengo el valor para hacerlo, no tengo claro lo que siento por ti y quiero que estés tranquila hasta que Saori regrese-

Continuará…


	10. Lo que de verdad siento

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo X.

Lo que de verdad siento.

Desde la llamada de Hyoga habían transcurrido unos cuantos días, faltaban dos semanas para el regreso de Saori y June no mejoraba en lo más mínimo, el Caballero del Cisne estaba extrañado de que Shun aún no apareciera, se disponía a viajar personalmente a Tokyo para hablar con él, pero como siempre el quehacer en el Santuario era mucho, no sólo terminar la reconstrucción por los daños de las guerras santas, también tenía que reclutar y entrenar a los nuevos alumnos que a futuro ocuparían las armaduras de quienes cayeron en batalla, y también debía velar por los centros de entrenamiento que estaban en otros países.

- No veo ninguna mejora en ella- dijo preocupado a Marín aquella tarde en que había ido a visitar a la amazona de Camaleón.

- Ella se está esforzando para superar sus problemas pero sospecho que aunque su lado consciente lo intenta el inconsciente se aferra a la idea de morir- los ojos de la amazona de Águila se humedecieron ante esa idea pero afortunadamente la máscara cubría su rostro, así evitaría la vergüenza de que Hyoga la viera llorar.

- Llamé hace algunos días a la mansión Kido, sé que June se opone a ver a Shun y no entiendo el porqué, pero creo que si el viene a visitarla quizás se recupere emocionalmente, hablé con Ikki y el dijo que le comunicaría de esta situación a Shun- explicó Hyoga con seriedad.

- ¿Ikki?- Marín comprendió que el mensaje jamás había llegado a su destinatario.

- Marín, tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia como un caballero de esta orden pero sí lo es como Patriarca temporal del Santuario, ¿Qué sucede entre Shun y June? Nada de esto tiene sentido para mi, ellos eran amigos de entrenamiento y de pronto están completamente distanciados y June a punto de morir por un estado depresivo, Athena se negó a explicarme los hechos pero si no comprendo lo que aquí ocurre no puedo ayudarla- el rostro de Hyoga demostraba un genuino interés por la joven, sabía lo importante que ella era para Shun y por la enorme amistad que lo unía a él quería encontrar una solución a ese problema.

- Ser el Patriarca te da derecho a saber lo que sucede pero si Athena no quiso darte detalles debe tener sus razones- contestó Marín con frialdad, Hyoga era uno de los hombres que había visto el rostro de June por eso la amazona de Águila prefería mantener de momento el menor número de involucrados en el asunto- Creo que tienes razón si Shun viene a visitar a June quizás se recupere lo suficiente para aguardar el regreso de Athena, ella es quién le pondrá punto final a esta situación, déjame a mí buscar a Shun.

- Pero ¿Quién cuidará de June mientras no estés?- preguntó Hyoga.

- Ya tienes muchos problemas con los quehaceres del Santuario deja que las amazonas nos hagamos cargo de nuestros propios problemas- Marín despidió a Hyoga con cortesía y luego regresó a una de las cabañas del claustro.

- Entonces ¿De verdad quieres traer a Shun?- preguntó Shaina quién había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Ambas sabemos que aunque June quiere permanecer distante de Shun, esa decisión está influenciada por el ataque de Ikki, no sabemos qué fue lo que le hizo ver y creer pero ella aun lo ama, tal vez Hyoga tiene razón y si logra estar con Shun aunque sea una vez más logre sacar fuerzas para resistir lo que se venga a futuro- Marín se quitó la máscara y comenzó a llenar un plato con diferentes frutas.

- Pero de seguro Ikki no permitirá que Shun venga al Santuario, si está en contra de June es lo más obvio- dijo Shaina.

- Hay que asegurarnos de que Shun reciba el mensaje no Ikki, ese chico puede perfectamente tomar decisiones por sí sólo- contestó Marín ofreciéndole una manzana a Shaina.

- Entonces déjame esa tarea a mi, es mejor que estar aburrida en este lugar y tu tienes más paciencia para cuidar a esa mocosa ¿Crees que resista hasta que yo regrese con Shun?- Shaina intentaba ser realista.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo me aseguraré que ella sobreviva hasta entonces- la amazona de Águila entró a la habitación de June para darle algo de comer mientras Shaina salía de la cabaña para emprender otro viaje a la mansión Kido.

- June, he traído algo de fruta debes comerla o no te vas a recuperar-

La joven abrió los ojos y como pudo se acomodó para comer, ese gesto logró mejorar el ánimo de Marín, pero apenas logró tragar unas cuantas frutas June comenzó a hacer arcadas y corrió fuera de la cabaña para vomitar.

- Lo siento, no quería hacer eso- decía mientras lloraba, hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse activa y alimentarse bien, así Marín ya no se preocuparía por ella, pero esos últimos días su cuerpo no le obedecía, dormía demasiado y ahora rechazaba la comida a pesar de que ella tenía hambre.

Para Shun ese tiempo había sido complejo, después de que regresó de Rozan retomó su rutina de trabajo excesivo pese a los reclamos de Seiya, Ikki aparecía de vez en cuando para saber como estaba, cenaban juntos y luego él regresaba a su extraña vida ociosa mientras el Caballero de Andrómeda continuaba con sus labores en el departamento de responsabilidad social de la Fundación Graude. En todo ese tiempo trataba de evitar pensar en June, no quería interrumpir su descanso en el claustro, pero luego de la misteriosa llamada que recibiera Ikki a altas horas de la madrugada su corazón comenzó a inquietarse respecto a ella.

"_Amigo, todos tenemos derecho a una vida feliz con quien deseamos, pero si dudas mucho estás de verdad perdiendo tu tiempo, si yo fuera tú ya habría ido al Santuario a buscar a June"_

"_Cuesta creer que alguien que creció con nosotros sea algo más que una amiga o una hermana, pero a veces las cosas crecen en nuestro interior sin darnos cuenta, lo importante es que reacciones en el momento preciso o te arrepentirás toda tu vida, sé que ahora esto puede ser difícil para ti pero hazte la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo sería un universo en donde June no estuviera en tu vida? Si puedes responder a eso creo que tus sentimientos estarán más que claros"._

"_Te amo Shun"_

Las palabras de Seiya, Shiryu y June daban vueltas en su cabeza en ese instante, ese día había despertado con una fuerte jaqueca, y aunque el caballero de Pegaso insistió que se quedara en la mansión él no quiso hacerle caso. Pero ahí estaba, el dolor persistió y fue por unos medicamentos al botiquín de la oficina y mientras bebía un poco de agua su mente evocó aquellos recuerdos.

- Una vida sin June…un mundo donde ella no hubiera existido, donde jamás entrenamos juntos, donde nunca vi su rostro- reflexionar esas cosas comenzaron a hacer entender al Caballero de Andrómeda que no podía imaginar una vida sin ella- Si June no hubiera estado conmigo en Isla Andrómeda quizás estaría muerto y la promesa hecha a Ikki se habría roto, tal vez sí hubiera conseguido la armadura de Andrómeda pero sería una persona muy diferente a la que soy, pase por tantas amarguras y sinsabores en el entrenamiento, June con su compasión me ayudó a permanecer humano dentro de ese infierno.

Shun terminó de beber agua y se disponía a continuar con su trabajo, pero la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Seiya entró molesto.

- Con medicamentos no resolverás tus problemas, suspendí todas tus reuniones de la tarde te irás a la mansión a descansar- dijo mientras desenchufaba el computador y todas las cosas eléctricas de la oficina.

- Seiya…- Shun vio a su amigo tan enfadado que prefirió hacerle caso y rato después se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión, recostado en su cama.

- Canceló siete reuniones importantes, Seiya es terrible- pensó en voz alta y luego cansado se quedó profundamente dormido, pero horas después despertó sobresaltado, había tenido una horrible pesadilla donde June era asesinada por la propia Athena.

- ¿Shun estás bien?- entró Seiya preocupado a la habitación tras escuchar los gritos del Caballero de Andrómeda.

- Si, fue sólo una pesadilla- contestó aún con la respiración agitada.

- Creo que te estás torturando y eso pasa por reprimir lo que sientes ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que June te gusta y mucho? Ya te lo dije debiste ir al santuario hace tiempo, yo creo que lo que tú tienes es miedo de aceptar que la amas y eso es porque si a Saori le va mal ella morirá y no quieres tener eso en tu consciencia , prefieres fingir que nada ocurre porque así crees que evitarás tu sufrimiento y el de June pero estás equivocado, con eso sólo logras dañarla más- le regañó el Caballero de Pegaso, quién luego de dar ese gran sermón se arrepintió al ver lágrimas en el rostro de Shun.

- Lo siento, la verdad es que…- quiso arreglar las cosas pero Shun lo detuvo

- Tienes razón Seiya-

- ¿La tengo?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, sí la amo, June es parte importante de mi vida y no puedo imaginar un futuro donde ella no esté conmigo pero ¿Qué sucede si no hay un futuro? Desde que me dijiste sobre la ley de la máscara, desde que su vida se vio amenazada porque varios hombres vieron su rostro me he preguntado una y otra vez ¿Por qué no volví a poner la máscara en su rostro en esa ocasión? Es lo más egoísta que hecho en mi vida, sin saber las consecuencias me di el lujo de llevarla en mis brazos hasta el aeropuerto, en todo ese viaje no paré de contemplar su rostro sereno y pensé que aunque conocía a muchas mujeres ninguna me inspiraba tanta ternura como ella, June puede parecer fría e incluso poco carismática a los ojos de los demás, pero solo yo conozco su lado humano, gentil y bondadoso y sé que ella no le ha enseñado esa faceta a nadie más, es un regalo que sólo me ha dado a mi y no he sabido valorarlo-

- Entonces debes ir al santuario y decírselo, si lo guardas dentro de ti el sufrimiento de ambos no tiene ningún sentido- aconsejó Seiya pero en ese instante se vieron interrumpidos por una discusión en la puerta principal de la mansión.

- ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que le hiciste a June? No entiendo tus razones y no me interesan pero no vas a impedir que vea a Shun- Shaina se había encontrado con Ikki y él se percató de cuáles eran las intenciones de la amazona.

- Shun ya ha sufrido demasiado, si esa mocosa muere sólo le traerá más dolor y no dejaré que eso suceda- contestó impidiéndole el paso.

- Tú no eres quién para decidir por Shun y June- Shaina estaba más que dispuesta a pelear contra el caballero del Fénix pero en ese momento Shun y Seiya llegaron al lugar de la discusión.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntaron al unísono y Shaina sin darle tiempo a Ikki de responder se dirigió hacia Shun.

- He venido desde el Santuario porque June se encuentra muy grave, cada día empeora aún más, Shun ve a visitarla aunque sea una sola vez, si en algo valoras la amistad y los sentimientos que tiene hacia ti ve junto a ella antes de que suceda una desgracia-

Shun quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras al igual que Ikki, ninguno imaginaba que la situación fuera tan grave. Inmediatamente pidió el jet privado de la Fundación viajaría en ese preciso momento al Santuario.

Continuará…

Próxima actualización: Lunes 20 de Enero (si no me cortan el internet u.u)


	11. He venido por ti

No me cortaron el internet wiiii :) así que puedo asegurarles la actualización por lo menos para un mes. Quiero por sobre todas las cosas agradecer sus gestos de apoyo a este fic y los sucesos acaecidos hace poco, no saben lo importante para los autores que es sentirse acompañados y no solos, en especial a través de sus buenas vibras y cada muestra de afecto que dejan a través de sus reviews, mensajes por inbox o incluso leyendo. Gracias. En especial a: Gilraen Shaulah-sempai, geminisnocris, FireWritter, Tepucihuatl-Shun, InatZiggy Stardust (salve al gran maestro!) Alyshaluz y fany s-22 amigas sus hermosas palabras me animaron muchísimo, no saben cuanto, también a mis queridas lectoras Konan Akatsuki, gigichiba, darckacuario y Tot12, este capítulo va para todas ustedes disfrútenlo.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y su franquicia de Saint Seiya, yo no lucro, sólo escribo por amor al arte. Este fic tiene Romance y Drama así que si no te gusta ninguno de estos géneros, abstente de leer, y mucho menos si no te agrada la pareja Shun/June.

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo XI.

He venido por ti.

Pese a que Shaina había encarado a Ikki, y al hecho de que Shun y Seiya aparecieran en el momento preciso, ninguno de ellos escucharon sus palabras, sólo sabían que June estaba grave y que si no se hacía algo pronto ella moriría. Consternado, el Caballero de Andrómeda preparó de inmediato el viaje a Grecia, debía tomar cartas en el asunto, mientras tanto la amazona de Ofiocus y el Caballero del Fénix terminaban su conversación con mucha discreción.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Shun que ataqué a la mocosa?- preguntó Ikki mientras esperaban a los demás, quienes fueron a preparar el jet de la Fundación para viajar al Santuario.

- Le prometí a June que no le diría que la atacaste, dice que no quiere hacerlo sufrir nunca más- contestó con seriedad la amazona de Ofiocus- ella no sabe que estoy aquí para llevar a tu hermano al santuario, pero Hyoga y Marín creen que si lo vuelve a ver una vez más podría darle fuerzas para esperar el regreso de Athena.

- Ninguno de ustedes comprende que si Shun y ella se ven de nuevo se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos, el amor no es posible para un Caballero y una amazona, nunca serán verdaderamente felices y yo quiero evitarle ese dolor a Shun- dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro que lo comprendo, pero es una decisión injusta, ustedes los hombres aunque tienen una vida sacrificada aún así pueden elegir libremente a quien amar y si realmente quieren estar con esa persona especial o no, para nosotras no existe esa oportunidad no sólo porque estamos atadas a la máscara, no siempre un hombre puede corresponder a nuestros sentimientos- Shaina no dejaba de pensar en su amor frustrado por Seiya- Sé que quieres salvar a tu hermano del sufrimiento pero debes entender que él ya es un adulto y que sabe tomar decisiones por sí mismo, no puedes evitar que tropiece porque no puedes vivir por él.

- No puedo vivir por Shun pero puedo protegerlo de decisiones equivocadas como esta- gruñó molesto el Caballero del Fénix.

- No sabrás si es una decisión equivocada hasta que tengas resultados delante de ti- protestó Shaina.

- June morirá dentro de poco si Athena falla en el Olimpo ¿Quieres que permita que mi hermano experimente la dicha de ser amado y luego la desgracia de haber perdido lo que encontró?- la honestidad de Ikki sorprendió a Shaina.

- ¿Sabes toda la verdad?-

- Así es- contestó el caballero del Fénix pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por Shun y Seiya quienes ya tenían todo listo para el viaje. Varias horas después se encontraban en el templo principal del Santuario, Hyoga los recibió preocupado y les asignó habitaciones durante su estancia. Shun no perdió su tiempo y rápidamente corrió al claustro para ver a June.

El lugar le pareció menos horrible de lo que sonaba al nombrarlo, Shaina lo condujo hasta ahí y Marín lo recibió en la entrada.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de esto? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo June está así?- preguntó preocupado y algo molesto.

- Las órdenes de Athena fueron claras, June debe guardar reposo en este claustro hasta su regreso- explicó Shaina- si estás en este lugar es sólo porque el Patriarca lo ha ordenado, y él es el representante de Athena cuando ella no está.

- Pero yo fui el primero en ver su rostro, fui su compañero de entrenamiento y además soy el actual líder de Isla Andrómeda, June está bajo mi cuidado- se defendió con tenacidad Shun.

- Que hayas sido el primero o el último no es garantía de nada, mucho menos que hayas entrenado junto con ella, además, aunque eres el líder de Isla Andrómeda aún no has asumido tu cargo como tal, el cuidado de June corresponde a las amazonas- Shaina a pesar de querer ayudar a June y Shun, le costaba trabajo callar lo que pensaba.

- Ya es suficiente Shaina, creo que Shun entiende las circunstancias a la perfección, June no sabe que enviamos a buscarte, te pido que tengas tacto al acercarte a ella, dice que quiere alejarse de ti para no lastimarte más- explicó Marín con autoridad ante los dos- puedes entrar a su cabaña.

Shun olvidando su pequeña rencilla con Shaina, entró a la cabaña de la joven algo de nervioso, ignoraba en qué condiciones encontraría a June. Al ingresar a su habitación tuvo una extraña sensación de vacío y soledad, su piel se erizó por completo, todo estaba a oscuras así que se acercó como pudo a la ventana para correr las cortinas.

Los fuertes rayos del sol entraban y daban directamente en el pálido rostro de la amazona de Camaleón quien dormía sumida en pesadillas. Shun la observó angustiado, estaba demacrada, no se veía en ella ni un ápice de lo que antes había sido, con delicadeza acarició una de sus mejillas y la joven abrió los ojos.

- ¿Marín, ya es hora de cenar? Tengo miedo de volver a vomitar…- pero June enmudeció al ver quién estaba delante de ella, su primera reacción fue pensar que era un sueño, luego intentó ponerse de pie para alcanzar la máscara que estaba sobre una mesa y ponerla sobre su rostro.

- ¡No, no lo hagas, sólo descansa!- Shun la cogió en sus brazos antes de que ella cayera producto de su debilidad.

- No tienes que estar aquí, pueden castigarte- murmuró intentando ponerse de pie por sí sola.

- Tranquila, Hyoga y Marín dieron su autorización para poder visitarte- sonrió Shun con ternura ayudando a June a recostarse sobre la cama, ella guardó silencio, estaba avergonzada de que él la viera en ese estado. Pero el caballero de Andrómeda no se inmutó ante ello, con calma le llevó un vaso con agua y le ayudó a beber.

- Debes recuperarte o de lo contrario Saori nos regañará a todos por no cuidarte bien- sonrió.

- Shun…perdóname, yo quería alejarme de ti para que no te preocuparas, pero veo que eso es imposible, no importa lo que haga siempre terminas cargando con los problemas de los demás, incluso los míos- las lágrimas de June cayeron en el vaso con agua, Shun lo tomó y lo puso sobre la mesa y luego regresó junto a ella.

- No debes beber lágrimas eso no sanará las heridas de tu corazón-

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, cada uno observaba en el otro exactamente lo que ya no quería volver a ver, ella a un Shun con una mirada inundada por la tristeza y la preocupación y él a una June al borde de la muerte y una vez más con lágrimas provocadas por su causa. Pero Shun había decidido no preocuparse por el daño que ya estaba hecho, debía tomar las riendas sobre su vida en el ahora y enmendar lo que pudiese.

- June, soy yo quien debe pedir perdón, he sido un tonto todo este tiempo- el caballero de Andrómeda abrazó fuertemente a la joven. El momento para ambos se volvió mágico, al sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos se sintieron vivos una vez más, sus corazones latieron con fuerza ante la alegría de estar nuevamente juntos- Ese día no quería decir lo siento para rechazarte, estaba confundido, sólo quería pedirte tiempo e incluso ahora si lo pienso con calma esa opción es ridícula, no es necesario pedir tiempo cuando la verdad es que yo…-

Shun sintió de pronto que su lengua se enredaba y no podía continuar ¿Tan difícil era pronunciar esas dos palabras juntas?, sin querer varias lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

- Shun no llores por favor- dijo June con una débil sonrisa secando el rostro del caballero con sus manos, mientras él aún la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- Sólo dejaré de llorar si tu también lo haces- sonrió con amabilidad, esa que siempre era capaz de derretir el acero del corazón de la amazona de Camaleón desde que eran unos niños. Shun acarició el rostro de June y con algo de timidez besó su frente, aquel gesto desconcertó a la joven ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso era un sueño o la depresión la estaba volviendo loca? Pero aunque fuera producto de la depresión los cálidos labios del Caballero de Andrómeda se sentían muy reales sobre su piel.

- ¿De verdad eres Shun?- preguntó sin querer, pero él al escucharla la miro con ternura, comprendía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento no era lo que habitualmente él haría, siempre había sido un niño tímido y demasiado tranquilo para tomar la iniciativa ante cualquier cosa. Tras una ligera carcajada buscó los ojos azules de June y fijó en ellos su mirada esmeralda.

- Mírame y dime ¿Quién más podría ser?-

June con algo de nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca aún abrazándola, lo observó con detenimiento, todo parecía apuntar a que se trataba de Shun, del verdadero, no de una fantasía producto de una depresión.

- Eres Shun- dijo finalmente correspondiendo al abrazo del Caballero de Andrómeda. El resto de la tarde se volvió agradable, Marín, quien observó todo escondida tras la puerta de la habitación de June se dio cuenta de que la presencia de Shun traía una evolución positiva en la amazona de Camaleón, de momento las cosas parecían estar mejorando.

- Entonces aunque estás enclaustrada en este lugar ¿No quiere decir que estés encerrada todo el tiempo?- preguntó Shun mientras caminaba por el bosque que rodeaba el claustro junto a June a quién llevaba de la mano para que no cayera.

- Claro que no, Marín y Shaina me han cuidado y la mayor parte del tiempo solíamos venir a este lugar a entrenar y a tomar aire antes de que…- la joven se dio cuenta que tendría que explicar ciertos aspectos de su depresión que quizás incomodarían al Caballero de Andrómeda y prefirió cambiar de tema- olvídalo, este es el segundo bosque que conozco desde que salí de Isla Andrómeda, es diferente al de la Mansión Kido, allá hay muchos abetos en este hay Castaños y no recuerdo el nombre de los otros, Marín me los enseñó.

- Entonces podemos venir más seguido desde ahora en adelante para que me los enseñes y así no los olvides- sonrió Shun con amabilidad.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en el Santuario? Creí que tenías mucho trabajo en la Fundación- preguntó June.

- Estaré aquí para cuidarte hasta que Saori regrese- explicó Shun con algo de pesar, ese tema no era agradable para ninguno de los dos- estaba pensando que tomaré mi lugar como gobernante de Isla Andrómeda.

- ¿Qué?- June no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esas palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa.

- Desde que la destruyeron siempre quise regresar y restaurarla, por la memoria de nuestro maestro y por todo lo que esa Isla significó para nuestros amigos que murieron en ella y para nosotros, pero tantas batallas hicieron que ese sueño se vuelva algo difícil, pero no imposible, June, quiero reconstruirla junto contigo-

- ¿Pero qué sucederá si Athena fracasa en el Olimpo?- June no quería ser negativa pero esa situación, su condena de muerte, era una realidad de la que no podía escapar.

- Debemos creer en Saori, a lo largo de todas estas batallas ella jamás nos ha decepcionado y creo firmemente en que no fracasará en el Olimpo- Shun hablaba con tanta seguridad que la esperanza regresó al corazón de June. Después de pasear por el bosque, regresaron al claustro, la joven intentó cenar pero una vez más su cuerpo rechazó el alimento, avergonzada por ello, se encerró en su habitación.

- No se ve bien y no sé si podrá resistir más de dos semanas hasta que Athena vuelva, se lo he explicado a Hyoga y seré honesta contigo, una parte de June, su lado consciente se aferra a la vida pero su inconsciente desea la muerte es por eso que ya no puede controlar su cuerpo- explicó Marín con seriedad la cual contrastaba con el aire frío que le daba la máscara a su rostro.

- Comprendo, debemos hacer algo, regresaré mañana para ver cómo evoluciona y traeré un médico de la Fundación- Shun se retiró del claustro y regresó al Santuario. Le dolía ver a June así.

Al llegar a su habitación Hyoga salió a su encuentro.

- Seiya me lo ha contado todo, ahora entiendo porqué tiene esa depresión pero no me parece justo que Saori y tú hayan guardado ese problema como un secreto, yo también vi su rostro eso me involucra y más aún siendo el Patriarca temporal de este Santuario- dijo algo molesto.

- No queremos que esto se divulgue por todos lados, no sería justo para June, no es un fenómeno como para andar circulando de boca en boca y mucho menos para que anden compadeciéndose de ella como si se tratara de una pobre desvalida, tiene un orgullo demasiado grande para soportar algo así por eso Saori la envió al claustro- explicó Shun totalmente serio.

- Pero somos amigos, después de tantas batallas lo mínimo que Seiya, Shiryu y yo esperamos es que confíes en nosotros- le reprendió el Caballero del Cisne.

- Claro que confío en ustedes pero a veces hay cosas que no son tan sencillas como para involucrar a todo el mundo, comprende que esto se trata de June y yo- Shun iba a entrar a su habitación pero Hyoga lo detuvo.

- Como quieras, pero si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar con nosotros- El caballero de Andrómeda asintió y luego se fue a descansar, pero Ikki lo estaba esperando en su cuarto, estaba muy serio y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo está la mocosa?- preguntó.

- Se llama June, agradecería que no fueras despectivo con ella y si no hago algo pronto morirá - Shun se sentó en su cama, estaba muy preocupado.

- De todas formas aunque Saori regrese la muerte seguirá siendo una amenaza para ella porque su rostro fue visto por varios hombres- masculló entre dientes Ikki pero Shun logró escucharlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es June la que tiene ese problema? ¿Acaso Seiya te lo dijo?- Ikki no sabía cómo responder a esas preguntas.

- Tu nunca estás con nosotros, rara vez te involucras en nuestras vidas con excepción de la mía, jamás te dije que June era la amazona que moriría por mi culpa, ese secreto sólo lo conocen Saori, Shaina, Marín, Shiryu, Seiya y ahora Hyoga- insistió Shun.

- Lo escuché del idiota de Seiya, de todas formas será cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo el Santuario se entere- Ikki al casi verse descubierto decidió salir de la habitación, había ido para saber cómo estaba la salud de la amazona y especialmente Shun.

- Ikki- el Caballero de Andrómeda quiso ir tras su hermano, no le convencía su respuesta pero este desapareció muy rápido ¿Dónde iría? Eso era algo que él nunca sabría, lo único cierto es que aparecería cuando lo necesitara, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa extraña rutina. Algo cansado decidió ir a dormir, pero esa noche le invadió el insomnio, la situación de June era algo delicada y las palabras de Marín no dejaban de rondar su cabeza, si no hacía algo pronto June moriría antes del regreso de Saori.

- Este Santuario no le hace bien, nada que tenga que ver con nuestra vida al servicio de Athena es sano para June en este momento, ni Isla Andrómeda ni la mansión Kido y dudo que algún médico de la Fundación pueda realmente ayudarla- inquieto se puso de pie y salió a observar el firmamento quizás esperando que su propia constelación le diera una respuesta.

- Cuando la toqué tuve una extraña sensación, su cosmos irradiaba una tristeza enorme jamás había estado en contacto con un cosmos así, debe ser por la depresión pero quizás haya algo más- entonces una fugaz idea apareció en su mente, era algo arriesgado pero había que intentarlo, después de todo él la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

El claustro estaba completamente oscuro, Marín había hecho su guardia y después de asegurarse de que June estaba bien se fue a dormir. Shaina por su cuenta estaba de pie en la puerta principal vigilando cuando Shun apareció, sigilosamente escondió su cosmos para no ser detectado por la amazona y escalando con mucha destreza entró al claustro por el muro posterior.

Shaina notó un ruido extraño, pero decidió no moverse de su puesto, debía tratarse de alguna ardilla o algún otro animal nocturno.

June estaba desvelada, pensaba mucho en la visita de Shun de aquel día y recordaba su efusivo abrazo y ese tierno beso que había depositado en su frente. Sonreía alegre, no comprendía bien lo que eso significaba para Shun, pero una cosa estaba clara ella no le era indiferente, de lo contrario él no hubiera abandonado su trabajo en la Fundación Graude un día de semana para visitarla aunque Hyoga y Marín se lo hubieran pedido, era un hombre demasiado metódico y responsable como para dejar tareas a medias.

- June- escuchó un murmullo dentro de su habitación y cuando se levanto de su cama para ver de quién se trataba se sorprendió enormemente.

- Shun ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Shaina te vio entrar?- preguntó en voz baja para no ser descubiertos, pero el caballero de Andrómeda no contestó, por el contrario con rapidez tomó a la joven de la mano y susurró en su oído.

- Nos iremos de este lugar así que arregla tus cosas, trata de empacar sólo lo necesario-

- ¿Qué? Pero…- June no creía lo que estaba escuchando era imposible que Shun llegara con una idea así de descabellada- ¿Dónde iremos?

- Lejos de cualquier lugar que pueda hacerte daño, desde ahora estás bajo mi cuidado hasta que Athena regrese- dijo Shun con firmeza, la joven aún sorprendida tomó unas cuantas de sus pertenencias y las empacó en un morral.

- Pero ella dijo que debía quedarme en este claustro-

- No voy a dejar que mueras, incluso si debo ir en contra de la voluntad de Athena- Shun tomó a June de la mano y sigilosamente la sacó del claustro pero Shaina los esperaba detrás del muro.

- ¿Dónde creen que van?-

- Shaina…- June quien estaba aferrada a la espalda de Shun dio un paso hacia el frente pero él la detuvo.

- June se va conmigo-

- ¿Estás loco? Athena ordenó que ella permaneciera aquí no permitiré que se vayan- la amazona de Ofiocus se puso en posición de ataque.

- Shaina, no es necesario que peleemos por esto, me llevo a June a un lugar donde de verdad pueda recuperarse ¡Mírala, sabes que si continúa en este claustro morirá antes de que Saori regrese!- explicó Shun con cuidado para no despertar a Marín. La amazona de Ofiocus observó a la joven por unos instantes, se veía atemorizada por la incertidumbre, pálida y enferma, después de pensarlo un poco tomó una decisión.

- Lárguense cuanto antes, les daré una hora después despertaré a Marín y daré aviso al Santuario de que escaparon- dijo con severidad.

- Gracias Shaina- sonrió Shun cargando a June sobre su espalda, para luego internarse en el bosque y desaparecer en él.

- Más te vale que sea verdad que la mocosa se va a recuperar de lo contrario esta sí será una decisión equivocada- dijo la amazona viéndolos huir juntos y pensando que si lo aceptaba era sólo porque veía en June la oportunidad que ella siempre quiso tener con Seiya.

Continuará…

Próxima actualización: Lunes 27 de Enero :) hasta entonces...


	12. El cosmos sanador de Andrómeda

Día de actualización queridos lectores míos, espero disfruten este capítulo.

Quiero como siempre agradecer que apoyen y lean esta historia, y también sus reviews amigas: gigichiba, geminisnocris, darckacuario, Alyshaluz, Konan Akatsuki, Tepicuhuatl-Shun e InatZiggy Stardust (salve al gran maestro!), a Mary Martin-sempai, Tot12, y a Adele Melody amiga me alegra que hayas podido actualizarte con esta historia.

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada, yo no lucro con esta historia la comparto por amor al arte y es un Shun/June, tiene Romance y Drama si no les gusta sencillamente no lean y busquen algo que sí se adecúe a sus intereses.

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo XII.

El cosmos sanador de Andrómeda.

Huir del Santuario o mejor dicho de quienes moraban en ese lugar no era cosa fácil. Shun no se detuvo durante toda la noche y logró aventajar bastante a sus perseguidores gracias a la hora que Shaina les dio, aún así existían técnicas misteriosas que los caballeros de Athena conocen lo suficientemente bien como para alcanzar a un fugitivo que había sacado a una amazona del claustro contradiciendo las órdenes de Athena. Pero así como varios fueron capaces de darles alcance, también Shun y June contaban con un as bajo la mano, la constelación de la amazona era el Camaleón, animal que dentro de sus muchas virtudes posee la capacidad de mimetizarse con su entorno, June podía hacerlo y también controlar su cosmos para distorsionarlo y no ser detectada con facilidad, de esa manera lograron evadir incluso al temible Ikki, pero cuando cayeron los primeros rayos del sol ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban agotados.

Buscando un lugar seguro donde refugiarse, encontraron una choza en medio de un espeso bosque por el cual ya habían pasado los demás en su afán por encontrarlos y llevarlos de regreso al Santuario.

- De seguro continuarán su búsqueda en las zonas más pobladas, al menos no volverán por este bosque durante un tiempo, podemos quedarnos por unos días y después iremos en otra dirección- comentó Shun acomodando un poco de paja que había encontrado para hacer una cama en donde poder recostar a June.

- ¿Crees que este lugar sea seguro?- preguntó ella inspeccionando con algo de desconfianza la choza.

- Debe ser un refugio para cazadores, la temporada ya está terminando y por lo que veo esta choza lleva mucho tiempo abandonada, no te preocupes- Shun había terminado de arreglar la cama para la joven- por ahora debes descansar.

- Tú eres quien debe descansar, no has dormido en toda la noche, yo sólo he viajado cómodamente en tu espalda sin hacer absolutamente nada- contestó June mirando preocupada a Shun, quien aunque no quería demostrarlo estaba completamente exhausto.

- Pero has usado las técnicas de tu constelación gran parte del viaje para escondernos y aún lo sigues haciendo, no es correcto estás enferma- insistió él tomando la mano de la joven para obligarla a recostarse.

- No es tan difícil, además, si no te cuidas tu también enfermarás- June sacó de su morral la máscara que la noche anterior había guardado para ponerla sobre su rostro- déjame hacer la primera guardia, después si quieres haré todo el reposo que me indiques.

- ¡No, deja eso! Mientras estés bajo mi cuidado no quiero que vuelvas a usar esa máscara- Shun le quitó de las manos ese objeto a June y lo arrojó al suelo.

- Shun- murmuró la joven sorprendida por la acción del caballero de Andrómeda- como quieras- contestó bajando la mirada.

Él se acercó para abrazarla, aquella noche mientras la cargaba en su espalda había notado lo ligera que era, mucho más que cuando la llevó al aeropuerto en sus brazos hace varios años atrás, el contacto de sus cuerpos le había producido una enorme cantidad de sensaciones agradables y sintió la necesidad de volver a sentirla muy cerca una vez más.

- Quiero que te recuperes y esa cosa no ha sido de gran ayuda, prometo que nadie más verá tu rostro mientras estemos fuera del Santuario- dijo liberándola de su abrazo. Las mejillas de June estaban encendidas por el rubor, a Shun le pareció bella en ese instante, jamás había visto esa expresión en su faz. Después de ponerse de acuerdo, decidió dormir un poco, la joven era obstinada por naturaleza y si él no descansaba ella tampoco lo haría. Transcurrieron varias horas y Shun despertó casi al atardecer.

- June, te dije que sólo dormiría una hora- dijo cuando se percató que la noche ya estaba cerca. Pero la amazona no se encontraba dentro de la choza, de inmediato se puso de pie para buscarla pero no tuvo que ir demasiado lejos ya que ella venía de regreso con algunas ramas secas en sus brazos- ¿Dónde estabas? Es peligroso que andes sola en este bosque y en el estado en que te encuentras.

- Necesitamos algo de comer, además caminé cerca de la choza con cuidado, no seas escandaloso- June hizo una mueca de fastidio, lo cual provocó en Shun una ligera sonrisa, sin la máscara todas sus expresiones cambiaban, parecía otra persona, una mucho más cercana.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó la joven esta vez con curiosidad alzando una de sus cejas.

- De lo diferente y linda que te ves sin esa máscara- contestó Shun con algo de timidez quitándole las ramas secas para llevarlas a la choza. June otra vez se ruborizó y con algo de torpeza lo siguió para que pudieran comer. Afortunadamente encontró algunas frutas que sirvieron para apalear el hambre, Shun hizo una pequeña hoguera y se dispuso a comer sentado junto a ella, no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior pero notó que June sólo miraba el fuego con seriedad sin siquiera tocar su ración. Esa expresión la conocía muy bien era la única junto al llanto que había visto a menudo en el rostro de la joven desde que había contemplado su faz por primera vez.

- ¿Qué sucede? Estas frutas saben bien, tú misma las trajiste- preguntó pensando que quizás podía sentirse incómoda por algo.

- No sirve de nada que las pruebe, mi estómago las rechazará otra vez- un par de lágrimas salieron de sus azules ojos, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

- June debes intentarlo, no puedes dejarte vencer- Shun acarició con suavidad la espalda de la joven y le acercó un trozo de manzana- abre la boca, ve de a poco no es necesario que te comas todo, si no tienes fuerzas no podremos hacer el resto del viaje.

- ¿Resto del viaje?- June creyó haber escuchado mal ¿De qué viaje le estaba hablando Shun? ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente con haberla sacado del Santuario sin el permiso de Athena? Él lo comprendió y decidió revelarle sus planes.

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños y entrenábamos en Isla Andrómeda te prometí que una vez conseguidas nuestras armaduras y que me reencontrara con mi hermano viajaríamos juntos para conocer el mundo?- June asintió en silencio ante la pregunta de Shun- Pues creo que ya es hora de cumplir esa promesa, viajaremos y conocerás todas esas cosas que imaginamos, por ahora será algo corto hasta que regrese Saori pero después verás que no quedará ningún rincón de la Tierra que no conozcamos, lo importante es que te recuperes, el aire fresco y el ejercicio te harán bien.

Shun se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo que June no se atrevió a pensar en su posible sentencia de muerte, sólo el hecho de estar junto a él una vez más y hacer ese pequeño viaje llenaba su corazón de ilusión.

_- Al menos podré estar un poco más a su lado antes de morir- _pensó intentando comer las frutas que Shun le daba de a poco. Pero el resultado no fue positivo, unas horas después la joven salió de la choza para vomitar una vez más, esa situación la tenía completamente desesperada, le aterraba probar comida de cualquier tipo.

_- Ahora sé lo que sienten las bulímicas-_ pensó mientras trataba de evitar llorar para que Shun no la viera. Pero era demasiado tarde, el joven no la perdía de vista y se acercó a ella para cubrirla con su chaqueta.

- Hace mucho frío y ya es hora de que vayas a dormir-

June no quería moverse de su lugar se sentía avergonzada por ser una carga para Shun, pero él amablemente la cogió del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Tranquila, esto va a pasar, lo prometo, mañana amanecerás mucho mejor- June no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para sostenerse en pie, al notarlo el caballero de Andrómeda le ayudó a llegar hasta la choza. Mientras la joven dormía, él no dejaba de pensar en cómo poder ayudarla.

_- Nada de esta depresión parece ser normal, a ratos la veo un poco más estable pero como dijo Marín mientras su lado consciente desee vivir y su lado inconsciente busque la muerte su cuerpo no mejorará, la medicina occidental tiene medicamentos para estas situaciones pero siento como si el problema no tuviera nada que ver con el plano físico, si el alma está enferma el cuerpo también-_ Shun se acercó a June quién comenzó repentinamente a tener mucha fiebre y a delirar, mencionaba muchas cosas pero la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con recuerdos de su pasado.

- Perdóname Shun, no quiero ser una inútil, no quiero volver a lastimarte nunca más, me alejaré de ti lo prometo- al escuchar sus palabras el Caballero de Andrómeda quién llevaba unas compresas húmedas para ponerlas en la frente de June quedó sorprendido ¿De dónde había sacado esa extraña idea? Rápidamente levantó a la joven y la acomodó en su pecho para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad a través de su cosmos.

- June, soy Shun ¿me escuchas? Estoy cuidando de ti, no quiero que te vayas, lo que sea que estés viendo es sólo una pesadilla- murmuró para que ella se calmara pero al intentar elevar un poco más su cosmos para tranquilizarla una serie de imágenes acudieron a la mente de Shun- ¿Qué fue eso?

El Caballero de Andrómeda jamás había experimentado algo así, por un breve instante había estado dentro de la mente de June y había visto lo que sucedía en ella.

- Esas imágenes deben ser lo que está atormentando a June en su inconsciente, pero, Ikki estaba dentro de ellas ¿Por qué?- Shun acomodó a June con delicadeza sobre la cama de paja cuando estuvo más tranquila y salió por un instante a tomar aire- Si es lo que estoy pensando, no es nada bueno ¿Por qué Ikki usaría la ilusión del Fénix contra June? Esa técnica no tiene el mismo efecto en todas sus víctimas, la depresión... es culpa de mi hermano.

Por más que intentaba comprender las razones de Ikki, no encontraba una respuesta, la única forma sería encararlo directamente, pero eso no ayudaría en nada a June. Varias lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia salieron del rostro de Shun, una de las dos personas a quienes más amaba había lastimado a la otra, eso no era justo. Pero si la joven seguía así moriría definitivamente sin la necesidad de que Athena lo decretara.

- ¡Lo había olvidado! mi maestro me enseñó una técnica especial para una situación como esta- Shun recordó aquellos tiempos en que conversaba con Albiore sobre sus ideales de no pelear y de no dañar a las personas inocentes.

"_Andrómeda pensaba de forma muy similar a ti Shun, por eso para ella sacrificarse por lo demás era el gesto más piadoso y responsable que como princesa podía hacer. Se dice que quién porta la armadura de Andrómeda no sólo llevará el destino de su constelación, hay algo más, la princesa era capaz de sanar los corazones que han perdido la esperanza, si algún día llegaras a convertirte en el Caballero de Andrómeda tu también podrás sanar los corazones de quienes sufren injustamente, sólo si estás en paz contigo mismo, no lo olvides"_

Shun caminó de regreso a la cabaña y volvió a sostener a June junto a su pecho.

- Después de que Hades usó mi cuerpo para sus oscuros planes tardé mucho en sanar las heridas de mi corazón, pero lo logré, si fui capaz de superar eso creo que ya estoy listo para usar esa técnica-

"_Recuerda Shun, no será sencillo, primero debes enlazarte con el cosmos de esa persona y después de entrar al universo en su inconsciente deberás comprender la razón de su dolor, si logras descubrirla podrás sanarla, a veces puede resultar de inmediato y a veces tomará mucho tiempo, debes creer firmemente en ti y hacerlo paso a paso, de lo contrario quedarás atrapado en su inconsciente y los dos perecerán"_

- Por favor maestro guíame, de verdad quiero salvar a June, tu mejor que nadie comprendía nuestros sentimientos, incluso antes de que nos diéramos cuenta- Shun comenzó a elevar su cosmos con suavidad, que Ikki o los demás descubrieran su posición era una posibilidad, no estaba seguro de que la técnica de June siguiera funcionando en el estado en que se encontraba pero debía salvarla- haré todo lo que me enseñaste al pie de la letra, usaré el cosmos sanador de Andrómeda.

Continuará….

Próxima actualización: por ser fecha especial será el 31 de Enero :) hasta entonces.


	13. Consciente, pre consciente e inconscient

Hola queridos lectores, tal como prometí hoy es día de actualización especial, sé que se preguntarán la razón y es la siguiente: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CHINO! como algunos ya saben soy una adicta a los horoscopos, cartomancias, ocultismos varios jejeje y bueno el año nuevo chino es interesante, la hermosa serpiente de metal nos deja y ahora comienza el año del caballo de madera, pienso que podría ser un buen año para Seiya, Jabu, Bian y otros caballeros representados por caballos xD. Dentro de las cualidades del caballo están que es emocionante y extrovertido, vivo y animado, está lleno de energía, siempre busca el lugar para levantar las patas delanteras y sentirse libre. Entretiene a propios y extraños por igual con su humor y atractivo. OH! es exactamente lo que pienso sobre Seiya :O jajajaja así que suerte y éxito en este año del caballo, estaría hablando horas sobre él sin cansarme pero no en esta página xD

Para los capítulos que se vienen a continuación es importante que consideren que abordo el tema de la psiquis humana en cuanto a la consciencia, pre consciencia e inconsciencia pero muy a mi manera, no tanto desde el psicoanálisis de Sigmund Freud ni de algún otro teórico, esto para que les sea más ligero leerlo sino me iré demasiado en conceptos profundos y siento que el fic perdería gracia. Lo que deben tener claro es lo siguiente: Shun viajó dentro de la mente de June para salvarla de la depresión, en ella hay tres espacios el lado consciente representado por una June espíritu, que sabe todo lo que sucedió en la vida normal de June, luego sigue el espacio pre consciente que es el que mantiene el lado consciente conectado al inconsciente, en este espacio June es representada en su faceta de amazona guerrera, después, el espacio del inconsciente que es donde Ikki hizo el mayor daño en la psiquis de June, en este último espacio dividí los recuerdos dolorosos de June en tres etapas, la de niña, la de adolescente y la de mujer, la suma de todas ellas configuran a June por completo que es lo que intenta rescatar Shun, ahora si los dejo tranquilitos para que lean a gusto.

Recuerden que los personajes son de Masami Kurumada, yo no lucro con esta historia, sólo evado mi tesis con ella xD si no les gusta la pareja Shun/June no lean ni se molesten en comentar.

Errores que cuestan caro.

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Capitulo XIII.

Consciente, pre consciente e inconsciente.

Enlazar su cosmos al de June resultó una experiencia totalmente nueva para Shun, incluso si la comparaba con aquella vez en la Casa de Libra cuando intentó revivir el congelado cosmos de Hyoga dándole calor a través del suyo. Primero vio como el espacio físico a su alrededor se distorsionaba, la choza, la cama de paja, los restos de la pequeña hoguera, todo poco a poco desaparecía y el universo entero comenzó a rodearlo a él y a June quién permanecía en sus brazos.

Por doquier se vislumbraban conjuntos enormes de constelaciones brillando con gran intensidad en una enorme gama de colores, amarillos, azules, rojizos, verdes. Shun se sintió infinitamente pequeño ante tan hermoso espectáculo mientras flotaba perdido en ese místico paisaje, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la galaxia de Andrómeda en sus tonalidades rosa y amarillo, irradiando mucha luz desde su centro, y casi oculta en lo que parecía ser el extremo sur, pequeña y con un brillo muy débil se hallaba la constelación de Camaleón. Shun no sabía si ir hasta ese lugar, no tenía claro qué es lo que encontraría, era la primera vez en su vida que intentaba llegar hasta el inconsciente de una persona pero mientras trataba de salir de sus dudas se sintió suavemente empujado hasta ese lugar.

En la medida que se acercaba sentía que no todo le era desconocido, como si hubiese estado antes allí.

_- Debe ser porque mi cosmos y el de June son momentáneamente uno-_ pensó. Lo que lo empujaba hasta la constelación de Camaleón le condujo directamente a una estrella muy luminosa, temió que June y él terminaran calcinados, después de todo las estrellas eran soles esparcidos por todo el universo, pero nada de eso sucedió, por un instante el brillo lo encegueció, cerró sus ojos sin soltar de su abrazo a la joven y cuando por fin sus pies tocaron algo que parecía ser el suelo escuchó una voz muy familiar.

- Shun, abre tus ojos- El Caballero de Andrómeda hizo caso y al abrirlos quedó desconcertado, no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba dentro de un enorme jardín, lleno de flores y árboles muy altos que formaban una cúpula vegetal, también había un estanque de agua natural donde crecían nenúfares de diversos colores y en cuyo centro se alzaba un altar de mármol sobre el cual descansaba June, pero no era el cuerpo de la joven adormecida lo que le tenía atónito, sino quien le hacía compañía.

- Bienvenido, jamás pensé que vendrías a este lugar- habló esa persona sonriendo con dulzura, él sin poder creerlo corrió a ella pero cuando intentó tocarla la traspasó como si se tratara de un fantasma.

- ¡No es posible! June, cómo…- Shun intentaba encontrar una respuesta a lo que veía, la persona delante de él era la misma June. Vestía un peplo griego de color blanco y llevaba una diadema dorada sobre su cabeza pero su cuello, manos y pies tenían grilletes que la tenían atada al altar donde el cuerpo de ella descansaba.

- No te asustes, soy la June del lado consciente de su mente- explicó ella ante la expresión de Shun- en este momento te encuentras en él.

- Pero ¿Qué sucedió con la estrella hacia donde nos arrastraron?-

- Estás dentro de ella, su nombre es alfa Chamaeleontis la más brillante de mi constelación, nuestra mente, la de todos los caballeros de Athena, se relaciona con la estrella más brillante de la constelación que nos representa- explicó June- tu quisiste viajar hasta aquí ¿Me dirás la razón?

- Vine para salvarte- contestó Shun sin titubear, June ante su respuesta lo miró con tristeza.

- Comprendo, me hace muy feliz que hayas venido para eso, pero no es una tarea fácil, durante todo este tiempo he luchado como he podido para que mi lado inconsciente no termine destruyendo mi cuerpo, pero cada día que pasa se fortalece aún más, estos grilletes aparecieron por sí solos y ya no puedo quitarlos, perdóname, no quería que otros solucionaran los problemas por mí, en especial tú- un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven. Shun notó que los grilletes estaban muy apretados, lastimaban su cuello, muñecas y tobillos los cuales sangraban levemente.

- Dime qué debo hacer ¿Cómo puedo liberar a tu inconsciente para que no te dañe nunca más?- preguntó desesperado, no soportaba ver ni el cuerpo dormido ni el lado consciente de June sangrando.

- Es difícil que pueda darte una respuesta exacta, en mi inconsciente hay situaciones muy dolorosas que intenté bloquear y otras que no pude superar, decidí almacenarlas en ese lugar para olvidarlas para siempre pero…-

- Ikki las liberó- dijo Shun con tristeza apretando los puños.

- Él sólo se preocupa por ti Shun, mi lado consciente puede comprenderlo- contestó June bajando la mirada con pesar- Escucha, para poder liberarme de estos grilletes debes viajar a mi inconsciente y volver a encerrar esas situaciones, pero debes tener cuidado, para poder llegar a ese lugar debes primero vencer la barrera de mi pre consciente, ella es el nexo entre el consciente y el inconsciente.

- ¿Cómo puedo llegar allá?-

- Sólo debes salir al exterior de este jardín ¿Ves ese enorme espejo? si lo atraviesas te conducirá hasta el espacio pre consciente, mi lugar como el lado consciente es permanecer aquí, jamás he podido traspasarlo pero quizás tú si puedas- sonrió débilmente June.

- ¿Qué sucederá con tu cuerpo?- esa situación inquietaba al Caballero de Andrómeda.

- No te preocupes, permanecerá aquí conmigo, mientras no destruyas a mi yo pre consciente y a mi yo inconsciente no le sucederá nada-

Shun se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar eso, y de inmediato se acercó al espejo del jardín. Lo observó con sumo cuidado, era ovalado, enorme, adornado con un marco de enredaderas de plata entrelazadas, intentó tocarlo pero al contacto con el vidrio su mano comenzó a hundirse en él. Comprendió entonces que podía ingresar y entró por aquel umbral rumbo al lado pre consciente de June.

¿Cómo era esa zona de su mente? Era lo que él se preguntaba. Al salir del otro lado del espejo, ya no estaba en un hermoso jardín como en el lado consciente, el paisaje había cambiado de forma drástica, era una serie de ruinas como en el Santuario. Shun caminó tratando de buscar algún paso al lado inconsciente, pero en medio de tantos escombros era difícil encontrarlo.

- ¿Quién eres?- escuchó una voz fría cerca de él. Al voltear contempló a una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, portando una armadura, en sus manos sostenía un látigo y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara muy familiar para el Caballero de Andrómeda.

- ¡June! Soy Shun- dijo para que la joven lo reconociera.

- ¿Shun?- June pareció pensar por unos instantes pero luego agitó su látigo contra una roca la cual se partió por la mitad- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Un miserable como tú no tiene derecho a visitar mi mente como si fuera su balneario personal.

Tras decir esto la joven comenzó a atacar a Shun sin piedad.

- ¡June detente, sólo quiero ayudarte!- el caballero de Andrómeda esquivaba cada golpe de la amazona, pero esta no le daba respiro, estaba llena de una furia incontenible.

- ¿Ayudarme o ayudarte?- preguntó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla- vienes aquí fingiendo querer salvar a mi cuerpo moribundo, pero en el fondo sólo quieres limpiar tu consciencia.

- ¡No, eso no es así!- se defendió Shun cogiendo la mano de June quién estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe en el estómago, rápidamente intentó llevarla hasta la espalda de la joven para inmovilizarla pero ella logró percibir ese movimiento y con pericia deshizo la defensa de Shun y enrolló su látigo alrededor del cuello del caballero para estrangularlo.

- ¿Piensas que voy a creer en esa mentira? Nada de lo que me dijiste fue verdad, y lo peor de todo es que por tu culpa, por tu estupidez moriré cuando Athena regrese, te odio lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te mate- June arrastró a Shun por el suelo y luego comenzó a patearlo con brutalidad.

- Lo sé…perdóname- Él sabía que podía vencer al lado pre consciente de June pero no debía lastimarla o de lo contrario moriría y él quedaría atrapado en ese lugar para siempre.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone si toda mi vida me has hecho daño?- la joven levantó el lastimado cuerpo de Shun y lo volvió a arrojar contra el suelo.

- Porque es sólo tu rabia la que está hablando en este momento- contestó poniéndose de pie a duras penas- en el fondo no quieres lastimarme, pero el dolor de tu corazón hace que te comportes así, en parte soy responsable de eso, pero tú no me odias y no serías capaz de matarme.

Shun caminó con torpeza hasta June quien trató de golpearlo con el látigo, pero con tan sólo un movimiento de su mano el arma cayó dejando a la amazona aparentemente indefensa. Sin rendirse y ante las palabras insolentes de aquel invasor June intentó atacarlo con el puñal que estaba disfrazado como ornamento en la diadema de su armadura, pero Shun bloqueaba sus ataques con facilidad.

- Te pido que no continúes con esto, no quiero lastimarte- dijo intentando calmar a la joven, pero ella no quería hacerle caso, ante lo cual Shun tuvo que encontrar la forma de poner punto final al asunto- Esta es la segunda vez que nos enfrentamos y aún no aprendes que me duele tener que levantar mis puños contra ti.

El caballero de Andrómeda esquivó una puñalada de June, atrapó su brazo y apretó su mano con fuerza para que el arma cayera, después de eso le dio un golpe en el vientre, lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla pero no lastimarla. La amazona adolorida cayó de rodillas delante de él.

- Una vez más me has vencido, aunque hubiera decidido matarte en lugar de amarte, no lo habría logrado- dijo mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban detrás de la máscara. Shun la cogió por la espalda y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No sabes lo feliz que se sintió mi corazón cuando dijiste que habías elegido amarme, sólo que en ese instante fui lo suficientemente estúpido para ignorar lo que él me decía- al murmurar esas palabras en el oído de June, la máscara que llevaba puesta se hizo trizas y su rostro quedó completamente libre. A su vez el paisaje comenzó a transformarse, un enorme torbellino arrastró todas las ruinas hasta restaurar un pequeño templo griego.

- Siempre logras encontrar la forma en que mi ira se disipe - suspiró June cogiendo su látigo y su puñal- Entiendo las razones de por qué estás aquí, dentro de ese templo hay un espejo, él te conducirá hasta mi inconsciente, la verdad es que no sé como es, esta prohibido que yo entre a ese lugar pero creo que tendrás éxito, no me gusta la idea de tener que depender de ti, pero veo que no hay otra opción.

June acompañó a Shun al interior del templo y él lleno de confianza entró rumbo a su inconsciente, el espejo era exactamente igual al anterior. Al estar del otro lado quedo sorprendido, el escenario era una enorme vacío lleno de puertas y ventanas, caminó tratando de encontrar a la June del inconsciente pero a ratos se sentía extraviado, daba con pasillos retorcidos que llevaban a ningún lado, abría puertas y observaba por las ventanas, todas tenían diversos tipos de recuerdos, sentimientos y experiencias de la joven acumulada a través de los años.

- Esto parece un laberinto- dijo preocupado- ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido desde que empecé con mi técnica? ¿June estará bien?

En ese preciso momento, junto a él apareció una puerta hecha de bronce adornada con la figura de un rostro de niña pequeña, esto llamó su atención e impulsivamente se decidió a abrirla. Dentro de ella en una diminuta silla estaba sentada una niña de ojos azules, tez blanca y largos cabellos rubios.

- June-

Continuará…

Próxima actualización: Lunes 3 de Febrero.

A sugerencia de una de mis lectoras quizás cambie las actualizaciones para los días viernes, a partir del 14 de Febrero :)

Agradecimientos como siempre a quienes leen y apoyan esta historia, especialmente a mis fieles compañeras: geminisnocris, Konan Akatsuki (amiga tu siempre tan leal, gracias por tu apoyo) BLACK DIAMON ( Ikki es malvado sin querer, te diría más pero no puedo, mis labios deben estar sellados . jejeje) darckacuario, Mary martin-sempai, mi preciada caballería armada compuesta por Tepucihuatl-Shun e InatZiggy-Stardust (Salve al gran maestro!) y aunque no deje review a mi gran maestra Gilraen Shaulah, la gran Alyshaluz, ¡Inu-chan! (que alegría volver a verte por este fic, se te extrañaba T-T) mi gran amiga Fabiola Brambila, y a FireWriter espero les haya gustado este capítulo :D


End file.
